Breakfast in Dodge
by Dirty Sally
Summary: My version of how Matt first met Kitty and their continued 19 year romance.
1. Chapter 1 Breakfast in Dodge

**The morning had been uneventful for the young U.S. Marshal, but then it was still early yet . Matt Dillon found himself able to break free from the confines of the jail house which doubled as his home . His stomach was in protest of the gnawing sensation deep within . He glanced up at the clock on the wall , it was seven o'clock and no Doc or Chester to be found . He thought to himself that this was some what unusual for him to be forced to eat breakfast alone, but if he didn't act upon the opportunity at hand it could soon be lost. Matt stretched his arms up behind his neck flexing his muscles awake as he stepped from the jail house door on to the boardwalk. He took in a deep breath of a fresh scented rain intertwined the rich smell of wet dirt engulfing his nostrils. The smell was very pleasing to him , Dodge so needed the dust to be bedded down with such the rain shower. Matt never minded dealing with a little muddy slop once in a while , but it sure kept Chester in a fuss . The mud only gave Chester more work than he wanted to claim. This meant that Matt's assistant Chester would have to tidy the jail floors more often than he would like . Matt began to trudge his way across the water logged street to Delmonico's for his first meal of his day . He kept a skillful eye out for his breakfast companions. He figured that something important must have come up to keep Doc away from their morning ritual. Now Chester on the other hand , well no one ever really knows just what he's up to half the time . Matt noted by the looks of the bustling stage depot it was most likely that Chester had assumed his status as the self appointed one man welcoming wagon . Matt made his way across the street dodging mud holes as if they were buffalo pies out on the prairie. He tipped his hat to the couples that braved the muck opposite his direction. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the ladies and how hard this Kansas ground assaulted their delicate foot ware in everyway . As he placed his rather large muddy booted foot upon the boardwalk in front of the café, a flash of brilliant red caught his eye. He noticed that the red was neatly placed under a feathered green hat that was adorn a young and very beautiful lady. Matt arrived just in time to follow her through the café door . The young lady was fully aware of the tall timber towering over her as she entered . He was almost instantly attracted to her as if a moth to a open flame . Absent mindedly he entered and then realizing his muddied feet, he slowly retreated to kick them against the hitching post just out side the establishment. Satisfied that all was well he once again proceeded back toward the doorway. He barely had one foot in the place when a load "_MISTER DILLON"_ echoed from down the street . **

**"_Hold up I'll join ya._ announced Chester. **

**"_Well Chester_, _I_ see _I'm not going to be alone for breakfast after all_..._I missed you at the jail this morning". _Matt replied as he looked past Chester surveying the immediate area for Doc .**

**"_Oh well, ya see Mister Dillon … I went to meet the stage_ …_to check and see if it was carry'n any mail for ya ._" Chester stated a matter a factly.**

**"_And_…. "Matt questioned pushing his hat back alittle on his head . **

**"_No sir, not a thing on the stage today_" Chester stated . **

**_"Okay no mail, then what 's her name? " _he asked quizzically. While placing his hands in his vest pockets all the while making sure the ten dollar piece was still securely in the right pocket. **

**_"Oh you mean that purdy young eastern redheaded gal…well to be honest with ya, I didn't catch it… I got to talk'n to Bud and before I knew it Mister Dillon she was gone." _He detailed with a disappointed tone as he crossed his arms. **

**"_Pretty was she…young...eastern and redheaded did you say?" _Matt inquired assuming that the brillant redhead that just entered the café was one in the same they had been discussing.**

"**_Oh Mister Dillon she was someth'n for sure." _He replied proudly. **

**"_Something huh…Well from the looks of it she didn't go very far Chester . _Matt stated motioning with a nod of his head in her direction. The young woman was unaware of Matt's gesture as she was in the middle of placing her order with Roy the waiter.**

"**_I'll have the special with some perserves_ _on the side please." _as she pointed on the menu. **

"**_Good choice, the bacon is good and fresh this morning." _announced Roy proudly.**

**It was just then that Chester noticed the familiar sight Matt had pointed out . "_Why Mister Dillon well I'll be … There she is... the gal from the stage ….the one you were quiz'n me about." _Chester replied. " _Now Chester, I wasn't quizzing."_ Matt barked .**

"**_Do you have some sorta interest in her Mister Dillon? "_ Chester question . Matt with a sheepish look, then realizing he might have showed a slight hint of interest in the earlier conversation of her . **

**" _Oh no, no …not at all . I just know you're in the habit of welcoming all the new woman folk to Dodge ." _he quickly replied to Chester 's question with his best poker face he most often saved for the most harden of criminals he dealt with on a daily basis .**

"_**Oh Mister Dillon for ever more… you didn't really mean that …you sound like Doc." **_**Chester shot back as he pulled his hat from his head to scratch . **

**"****_Okay Chester enough with that …. lets eat …I'm starved ." _Matt stated as they took their seats at a center table across from the mysterious redhead . **

"**_You know I often wonder just where a purdy girl like that might be a head'n ?" _Chester not able to let the topic of the young lady rest questioned.**

"_**Could be just about anywhere Chester … just might be either running to or from something." **_**Matt stated all to knowingly.**

"**_She sure don't look like anything we got here in Dodge does she?" _Chester posed to Matt.**

"**_Now that's for certain, she kind of brightens the place up with that red hair ..huh?"_ Matt observed .**

"**_Oh yea ! speak'n of red … I still got that whelp on the back of my neck …it's just hurt'n someth'n fierce still." _Chester whined as he rubbed the area he spoke of. **

"**_How longs that been bothering you now?' _asked Matt trying to sound concerned.**

"**_Close to now on three weeks .Why you don't think someth'n might be bad wrong? Do ya?" _he inquired worriedly.**

"_**Well I wouldn't know, but now, you know ole Doc … if it 's not gone by now he's just liable to cut the dang thang off. **_**spouted Matt humorously.**

"**_Oh for heavens sake wouldn't he just get a kick out of that and he'd probably demand two or three dollar s for the fun of doin it too."_ pouted Chester quite put out with Matt's muse. **

**After Roy had served the young lady , he made his way to the table where Matt and Chester were perched . He greeted them with a nod of the head "_Hello Marshal, Chester_ …_ what could I get you two, this fine morning?' _as he took pencil to paper.**

**Chester ordered first "_ I'll have a big ole heaping bowl of mashed potatoes with a generous portion of speckled gravy over em… Oh and some coffee of course" _**

"_**Fine just fine " **_**Roy approved "****_and you Marshal?'_**

"_**Well Roy …how about the usual." **_**relayed Matt with his best smile. **

"**_Sure thing fellas coffee is a comm'n ." _Roy grinned and turned toward the kitchen. **

**Matt caught his ever so watchful eye surveying the room . He did this without thought most of the time, it was the lawman's instinct in him. Just at that moment he realized that the redhead to his left was eying him . He tried hard to hide his own gazing of her , but it proved to late . Their eyes had met a clash of liquid blue hues danced in that moment. She immediately returned to her meager portion of food that graced the plate in front of her. He wondered to himself, how could anyone thrive on such a small amount of food . She was no bigger than a minute, her weight probably close to 90 pounds soaking wet he thought. That thought was broken by the aroma of his breakfast arriving in front of him . She watched as he dove into the banquet before him, she realized he was a draft horse of a man, but all that for one man, The meal consisted of a steak so large it came hanging off the edges of it's own plate, a mound of potatoes, a half a dozen eggs and just as many biscuits. Heck that could last her a week or more she thought out loud. Roy thinking he heard her made his way to her table. **

"**_Is there something else I could get for you Miss ?" _he asked pleasantly.**

"**_Oh no … not for me , but see those gentlemen over there …well I would like to pay their bill."_ She announced confidently.**

"**_Yes Miss, but more than likely … well the Marshal would not allow it." _Roy replied**

"**_The Marshal ?" _she quizzed bring her coffee cup to her lips.**

" **_Matt Dillon and the other fellow is Chester Goode ." _Roy stated.**

" **_Well then Roy , you just tell them that Kitty Russell was more than happy to buy the law of Dodge City the best breakfast in town" _she stated boldly.**

"**_More than happy to Miss Russell." _Roy nodded with a wide grin upon his face all the time wondering just how the young Marshal was going to deal with this situation.**

**Kitty figured with Roy's reaction as it was, that she would need to leave before the Marshal and his companion did. She didn't want to create a awkward moment for him at all, just wanted to show a nice gesture. Kitty removed herself from the table and made her way past Matt and Chester to the cashier. Kitty gasped when the bill rang up to be over five dollars, hell that was the cost of one of the best petticoats from Paris but she some how figured he would be worth it . Although this put her short on money for the next stage fair, she didn't seem to mind staying a little while longer . After all the tall timbered scenery here in Dodge looked so nice . She whisked her way out the door to scout the town and retrieve her bags from the stage depot . **

**Matt leaned back in his chair with his hands on his stomach as if trying hold it in after polishing off that rather large meal. "_Mister Dillon do you have anything important going on today?"_ Chester asked lifting his cup of coffee to sip.**

"**_Nope not yet , but it's still early in the day you know." _Matt Stated.**

" _**Where's ole Roy with the check .'' **_**Matt wondered out loud . **

"_**I've got it covered Chester **_**" Matt stated as looked around the room for the waiter. "****_Thank you kindly " _Chester replied with his best crooked smile.**

**Matt eyed and motioned for Roy to come to the table .**

"_**What can I do for you Marshal?" **_**Roy asked sheepishly, knowing what was coming next.**

"**_I'm buying today… how about the check?" _asked Matt**

"**_Oh well that's already been taken care of Marshal.'" _Roy stated in a some what uncomfortable tone .**

"**_What do you mean, 'taken care of' " _Matt repeated back to the waiter leaning forward in his chair.**

"**Um _Miss Kitty Russell paid yours and Chester's bill" _relayed Roy**

**Matt was in disbelief . " _You mean the lady, young, green hat, red hair …..(_The waiter broke in to Matt 's well observant verbal account ) "_Yes that's the one , I tried to tell her nicely you'd not allow it but she just wouldn't have it any other way sir. " _Roy replied respectfully.**

"**_Well I be swan , I told ya she was someth'n Mister Dillon" _Chester spouted .**

"_**Oh yea she's something alright, I 've got to catch up with this Miss Kitty Russell" **_**Matt stated bluntly as he threw the tip at the table .**

"**_And what do ya plan to do when ya catch up with her ?" _Chester questioned.**

"**_Well give her a big ole Kansas Thank You " _puffed Matt as he grabbed his hat from the coat rack as he rushed to exit Delmonico's.**

**Matt's hurried pace ate up the distance between him and Kitty . She heard the heaviness of the foot steps as they chewed the boards beneath them. She knew with out looking back that they belonged to the one titled Marshal Matt Dillon . Then she heard the ringing of "HOLD UP MISTER DILLON " in a raggedy breath. This only confirmed what she already knew, the Marshal was making his way up behind her. Matt spun around and without one word he held the palm of his right hand up toward Chester . **

** Chester halted understanding just what this non verbal signal meant for him and with a lowly voice said … " _Thank her for me too , would ya'_'**

**Matt felt awful at that but he didn't need Chester making things any tougher on him than she already had. He thought as he carried on, what will I say to her, what will she say to me . Oh gal darn woman, who does she thinks she is . She can't just buy a mans meal like that, what kind of statement does that make to a man. Chester watched as Matt made his way down the street. **

**Doc came up from behind and spoke as he removed his pocket watch to checked the time of day.**"**_Where's Matt off to in such a hurry_… _Did I miss something Chester _?" **

"**_Yea, ya missed breakfast_… _Oh Mister Dillon is trying to catch up with the lady that paid for our meals this morning... he's goin to thank her_ " Chester stated .**

" _**A lady PAID for your MEAL!" **_**exclaimed Doc . Placing the watch back in his pocket with a swipe of his mustache .**

"**_Yes that's what I said … she paid for mine and Mister Dillon's breakfast… Why ?" _he asked all still watching Matt's departure. **

" **_Well for starters… this would be the first day in I don't know how long that I miss a morning meal and to know that the tab is picked up by some one other than me is just too hard to believe ." _shaking his head he rubbed his mustache heading for the café door .**

" **_Doc , where ya headed ?" _quizzed Chester.**

"**_Well I'm going to eat … that's what." _Doc spouted .**

" **_Mind if I join ya?" _he questioned **

"**_You buy'n?" _Doc asked **

"**_I swan Doc …you just beat all and to think I was gona tell ya about Miss Kitty"_Chester barked **

"**_Who?" _Doc asked quizzically **

"_**Well ya see…." **_**Chester began to give his version of the morning when he and Matt first eyed the redhead. The two made their way into Delmonico's as Chester continued to ramble on. **

**All of a sudden there she was standing in front of the depot waiting for the stage. A glow all about her . His heart skipped one complete beat the moment she came into his view. He shook all the thoughts of her from his head and then spoke. **

**His voice started stern but then crack a bit , he cleared his throat and began with a little softer tone.**

"**_I understand that you have a Thank You in store from me " _as he removed his hat only to begin twirling it around in his large hand .**

" _**I do ?" **_**questioned Kitty batting her eyelashes back at him.**

" **_Yes, you most certainly do… Oh… I 'm sorry… I'm…um…_ _I would be Matt Dillon " _hestated with boyish charm as he held his large free hand out to her.**

**"_A thank you and even with a apology too … I 'm delighted to be meeting you then . I'm Kathleen Russell , 'Kitty' to you if you don't mind. " _she stated allowing her delicate fingers to grace his. **

" **_No …I don't mind one bit 'Kitty' and like wise on meeting you." _he replied relaxing his hold on her hand as if he were ashamed of his grip. **

**Taking notice on her where abouts, being in front of the stage depot he figure she was waiting for her departure from this God forsaken town.**

" **_Will you be leaving town sometime today? " _he tried to be coy with his question.**

" **_Well actually I find myself a little short on funds, so I'm going to stayjust a few more days than I originally intended... I 'm just waiting on my bags now". _she stated moving into his shadow to block the early morning sun.**

**Matt took note on her statement and really felt embarrassed now . With a feeling as if he has stolen the money from her very hand bag . **

" **_Aw Kitty let me buy you a ticket…You shouldn't done such a fool thing and have spent your money on my breakfast … tell you what… I'll buy you the ticket and then we're even ." _cracking his smile once again. **

**Matt moved toward the counter, but Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. At that moment the warmth of her hand made his inner self shudder at the mire feel of her skin upon his . With this action Matt read just exactly what she was trying to convey. A different feel not as before in the polite hand shake of their formal greeting . He weakened in the knees and was not one bit proud of this feeling . He was not some school boy , what was she doing to him his mind wondered with it's loss for explanations. Why just this morning he awoke to rare but welcomed ordinary ole day in Dodge. Then it had a drastic change when she paid her way in to his life as well as his heart . This was not amiss with Kitty either, she knew that she had just chopped a wedge of bark from this oak of a man standing before her . Kitty was feeling very comfortable in her skin right at that moment . **

"**_So how would you like to assist in finding me a roof to cover my head and a job that pays enough to keep me fed? " _her eyes pleading to his.**

" **_Okay, which first… um lets see… Ma Smalley will put you up on my word, so that's covered. " _smiling down at her placing his Stetson atop his unruly curls ._ "Now employment … are you a seamstress, general store clerk, a teacher ?"_ Matt quizzed.**

" **_No Cowboy… a saloon girl's more like it ." _Kitty said a little put out with what might have been a hint of mockery from his posed question .**

**He couldn't help but delight in hearing her chosen profession, he couldn't think of anything better to waste his extra time and hard earned money on. **

" **_All right then, I know just the fellow… Bill Pence at the Long Branch Saloon… He might hirer ya… even put ya up in one of the rooms he has there. " _Matt stated confidently.**

" **_You know all about this establishment huh …You frequent it much?" _she shot at him a little sullen. **

**With a well placed hand upon his gunbelt that graced his lean hips he bent down to her eye level and with a cocky confidence said_ "Nope, not up until now Miss Russell" _with that boyish grin of his that embellished his handsome face . **

**Kitty melted inside and before she knew it she had sprung into him placing well deserved thank you kiss upon his stubbled cheek. Matt could only accept her actions willingly . Disordered with the whole situation at hand he shoveled up Kitty's two bags under his left arm. He then held his the other out to escort her to where he hoped would be her new home, The LongBranch.**


	2. Chapter 2 Staying in Dodge

Kitty had been a resident of Dodge City one full month and had only visited with the tall marshal a handful of times. He often made his appearance at the Long Branch late in the evenings and usually made it his last stop of the night. Matt would check with Bill Pence to see if anything had gone on that might need his immediate attention . He always began with business at first, but then would move on to a night cap with Kitty. She treasured the moments they spent together even if it wasn't their's alone, often they had the company of Doc and Chester too. Kitty thought to herself that it must make Matt feel more comfortable having his two cloest friends with him while he visited with her. Safety in numbers she had once heard. He was a man's man who lived in a rough and tumble world and not all knowing of the softer womanly way things . This is what attracted her to Matt , he never tried to go out of his way to impress her with any words or actions. What she saw was what you got with him. He never pretended to be anything other than what he was and in Kitty's line of business that was a rare prize to find in a man.

This evening was a rowdy one for Kitty, drovers from the cattle herds had began to role in to the queen of the cattle towns. Kitty was the princess of the queens court tonight. She watched the clock closely praying that midnight would toll earlier than usual, so she could retire for the night. She had been groped , grabbed , kissed and crooned just a little too much to stand, then all was forgotten when her tall timber shadowed the doorway . Kitty watched as he surveyed the busy saloon floor. Matt entered and began to navigate about the drunken patrons, when a loud voice rang out…

"Oh not tonight Marshal…I'm just gett'n started! " out of the middle of no where the cowboy came around with a strong right hook to Matt's head.

Matt's legs buckled under him, he fell backward into a table full of poker playing men.

Regaining his composer he lunged back at the drunken drover. Matt connected with a right handed hook and then a left handed uppercut and the cowboy was down for the count. Matt bent over placing a hand just above each of his knees , he took in a deep breath of air bring himself back up to his full height.

Kitty was in such wonder of Matt, a magnificent sight, it was something to behold when he was in action. Her heart full of both pride and anguish for him at that moment. She knew how much he hated these types of confrontations, but he would be at ease that no life had taken by his hand . A smile developed a cross her face when she thought to herself that a bruised ego never killed anybody.

"Some of you men get him up and out of here before I change my mind and throw him under the jail!" Matt pounded his words out at them.

The men scooped their drunken buddy up under the arms and quickly whisked him out the bat wing doors . Chester was making his way through the door stopped to watched as the group proceeded past him. Matt stood in the middle of the saloon floor in front of the broken table rubbing his jaw with his left hand as he looked over the bloodied damage to the other hand .

"Well I swan… Mister Dillon, did ya forget to duck? " a look of concern upon Chester's face.

" Yea, something like that… I guess Billy Tate thought I was here to end his fun a litle too early to night… he took a swing at me." Matt stated shaking the cobwebs away.

"Looks like ole' Billy got ya pretty good there… it's gonna leave a mark." Chester announced as he looked around the room.

Before Matt could reply to Chester's statement he felt a hand at the small of his back. Kitty had made her way to him.

"Matt, are you okay…what got in to him anyway?" Kitty questioned as she reached to move Matt's hand to view the cut on his cheek.

"Oh who knows Kitty." Matt said allowing Kitty to touch the bloody swollen gash.

" Matt you need to go and get Doc to stitch that up. " she pointed out the door.

" It'll be all right, it's just a scratch ." A half smile graced the uneffected side of Matt's face as he tried to mask his pain at that instant.

"Oh, Mister Dillon… begg'n your pardon, but that's a little worse off than a scratch." observed Chester raising up on his toes and eyeballing the area of Matt's face. "Maybe you ard'a do as Miss Kitty says" he announced.

" Chester take him up to Doc's and get that ugly cut taken care of and come on back afterwards and we'll all have a drink… it's on me." Kitty winked.

" Why sure thang Miss Kitty ." Chester agreed turning toward Matt.

" Now I don't think I need a nurse maid ya know." Matt spouted out holding the palms of his hands up in protest of his two on lookers. .

"I know you all to well Cowboy... if I don't send Chester with you... you'll never make it up there… so go you two" Kitty stated boldly.

"Okay…Okay…you win… I'll go…." Matt gave her a nod as he brushed past her. " I'll see you later…" he stated.

Kitty watched as they exited and she shook her head in disbelief . Matt could be so hard headed sometimes. She couldn't help but reveal in the way he succumbed to her insistence on certain things. One small tiny layer at a time Kitty was beginning to wrap Matt around her delicate little finger in such a short time of knowing him .

Matt and Chester ambled their way up to Doc's office. The stair case creeked under Matt's heavy steps as Chester hopped one sure footed step at a time up behind him . The door to Doc's office opened before Matt could grasp on the knob.

"Oh good gracious…it's you two…come on in" Doc swiped his hand across his mustache and stepped back through the door.

"Doc if I know'd better I'd almost thank you was expect'n us." Chester stated.

" Well Chester…believe it or not I'm so in tune to those heavy foot steps of that there fella… I have learned that the sound usually brings me some kind of business or another. Lets see what you brought me tonight." Doc barked pulling his glasses from his vest pocket.

" I'm glad to know I'm good for something to you, Doc" Matt bit back.

" That's a nasty one you got there… looks in need of my handy work." Doc assessed as grabbed up Matt's chin and turned it for a better look .

"Doc, Miss Kitty said if in when ya got all finished we're all invited back for drink at the Long Branch ." Chester stated yawning as he plopped his lanky frame down in Doc's desk chair .

"Wish I could, but I was just on my way out to Will Ronniger's place. Bess is expecting baby number four any time now and I need to check on her.

"This late Doc?" Chester quizzed pulling his hat over his eyes and leaning back into the chair.

"Yes this late …babies don't keep bankers hours you know" growled Doc.

Doc gathered his needed supplies to clean and prepare to mend Matt's cut cheek. Matt grimaced from the burn of the cleansing agent that Doc applied to the injured area.

"Smarts some …Huh?" Doc chuckled at Matt's reaction to the liquid as he dabbed the wet cotton ball over the cut.

"You know… you could warn a fella before you use that stuff" groaned Matt

" Oh you act like…now look here… you'll never get through the stitch'n." Doc holding the needle and catgut thread up in front of Matt, closing one eye to better help in lacing it through the needle hole.

Matt felt a pang in the pit of his stomach knowing it was soon going to hurt him something awful. Doc had had few privileges to work on Matt when he conscious. Most times were bullet wounds that required sedation to remove. The last fight Matt had been injured in he was fortunate enough to be out cold when he arrived at Doc's office and was none the wiser of the pain until he awoke when the stitching was all over.

" You ready son?" Doc asked as he moved in over Matt's head .

"Ready as I'll ever be… lets get it over with." bravely stated Matt

Doc pushed the needle into Matt's leathery tanned skin. Matt bit down hard on his bottom lip and squinted his eye half shut one being from pain and two not wanting to see the magnified view of that needle coming at him.

"It always helps if I say that this gonna hurt me more than It's gonna to hurt you…ya know" Doc said curling his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he push through Matt's skin multiple times.

"Didn't help me one bit…Doc…ahh…" Matt replied through gritted teeth.

A snoring had began to flood the room, Doc stopped and turned toward the loud sounds coming from Chester's direction.

" Now look there would ya… even with all your whoop'n and holler'n , he can still sleep like a baby." grumbled Doc.

"Now you look here Doc…" Matt was cut off by the ole' physcian.

"Shh… I'm almost done… All right there you are, a half dozen of the finest stitches, only to be rivaled by the best of the female quilters of our good town." Doc spewed proudly applying a bandage to the marshal's rugged faced.

"Say…Doc can ya piece me one in some of your spare time?…the jailhouse gets mighty cold at times." Matt smirked at Doc.

" Why you… you git… I got some more work to do yet." shouted Doc

"Alright …let me wake Chester and we'll be on our way." Matt hopped down from the exam table grabbing his hat from the desk.

"Oh just leave him be…" Doc stated as he gathered his hat, coat and medical bag to go to the Ronniger's place.

"Okay then…if you say so " Matt replied happily knowing he would be all alone with Kitty and a smooth shot of rye whisky that would ease the throbbing pain from his left cheek.

"Matt, be sure and tell Kitty that I'm sorry, but duty calls… how about coffee in the morning" Doc stated with a smile as he parted opposite Matt's direction.

"Sure thing Doc." Matt replied back at his trusted friend and physician.

Making his way back to the Long Branch Matt thought of how green he must have looked letting Billy sucker punch him like he did. He hated to have any of slightest look of weakness. Letting his guard down tonight was just about all the weakness that he could stand. If people should ever think of him as any less of the hardened marshal that he was, he could loose this town, it could be busted wide open.

The clock chimed midnight as Kitty ushered the last of the drunken drover out the doors. She relaxed her small tired frame against the bat wing door. The familiar sound of the town law's lead heavy feet echoed from down the board walk. She could tell who it was with the slow rhythmic gait known only unto Matt. Kitty noticed that he was all alone as he made his way toward her. Her heart quickened at the sight of him and the large white bandage shinning brightly against his sun darkened face.

"Well Hello there Cowboy…I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show ."

"Where's the rest of the clan?" Kitty crossed her arms and welcomed him with a beautiful smile across her face.

" Well Kitty…Doc's got a baby wait'n on him right about now…and Chester's sleep'n like one up in Doc's office…So if ya don't mind it's just you and me ." Matt grinned back at her.

" No…I don't mind at all… come on in here" grabbing his arm Kitty pulled him through the doors and quickly closed and locked them up tight.

"Whisky?" she asked as she made her way around the back side of he bar.

"Yea…might numb some of the feeling" Matt rubbed over the bandaged area.

"You know…you need to be more careful …next time it might be a gun instead of a fist" Kitty scolded at Matt

"I know… I've been kicking myself ever since it happened… you know I don't need it from you too" Matt rolled his eyes at her.

"I just care for you Matt… I don't want to see you get hurt like that." she handed him a shot of rye.

Matt watched her make her way from behind the bar and glide across the dirty saloon floor to a back corner table. She motioned for him to set down next to her . This was the first time for him to be totally alone with her . In all of his marshaling he had faced many a fast gunman and never once had they ever created the large lump in his throat that being alone with Kitty at this moment had. She was so beautiful and so feminine almost as if he touched her she would break in his very hand. Matt only knew the world's harshness of life, the places you had to be as strong as granite and as tough as nails in. He never imagined what the feeling of a woman would have on him, especially this woman and how she eased him. He had known women in his past ,but he was young and not as worldly then as he was now. He felt drawn to her unlike any before her.

" Kitty, can I ask you something … I mean would you tell me… Well… are you planning on staying on here… in the beginning you told me you would be moving on." he asked while fingering the rim of the empty shot glass.

"Yea Matt …I know what I told you, but things kinda changed...you see... I met someone and he's the reason I've stayed on ." Kitty batted her eyes back at Matt.

"I see now… would I happen to know of him?" Matt questioned with concern.

"I would be safe to say your pretty close to him." Kitty laid her hand over Matt's

" Why Chester's not your type and Doc …well he's too old for you …and I'm already taken." he stated coyly leaning back in his chair pulling his hand out from under hers.

"Taken you say…hmm…and to think all this time I stuck around for nothing." Kitty sucked in her bottom lip and flung it back at him.

"Nothing huh…well I'll show you…" he pushed himself up from the table and sprang for Kitty.

She wheeled around the backside of her chair dodging his every move . They laughed and danced their playful game of cat and mouse until Matt grabbed her up into his strong arms. It felt glorious with every inch of him surrounding her. She had longed for this very moment with him. He cupped her face with his large hands bringing her into his tender lips. She reached up and grasping his wrists to help hold herself up as she melted from thier kiss. He pulled away and look longingly into her Safire blue eyes.

"I have been wanting to do this since the first time we met… Now I'm sorry it's taken me this long to get around to it." announced Matt

"Yea… me too." Kitty replied breathless backing away from his caress.

"What does this mean, Matt?" she questioned him

"Well…what ever you want it to mean." he stated confused

"Is this a proposition for up stairs?" Kitty asked without hesitation.

"Nothing like that at all… It never entered… but if your offering it up on the house." he said giving her a sheepish look.

Kitty swung around retreating in anger from him to what he had just said. Matt grabbed for her arm.

"Kitty… now come on… I was just kiddin' with you." he spoke out, frantically pulling her back toward him.

"Matt you just don't joke about something like this" she replied in frustration

" No… I guess you don't… look I'm not good at this stuff and I don't really know what to say . I'm better with guns and fist fights. I've never been close enough to anyone woman to feel like I do when I'm with you. I'm sorry the words don't come out of me like you want. So okay… here you are… I want to see you and only you, Kitty Russell and from here on out you make your money off the drinks only… you understand… I'll be the only one who shares the bed with you." Matt stated to her with a kiss to her lips.

He turned and gathered himself up to moved toward the door. Kitty was amazed by what she had just heard from him. Indeed it was not eloquently spoken, but just the same she understood that they now belonged to one another.

"Matt … you don't want to go upstairs with me …" Kitty questioned seductively.

" Sure I want too, but we have all the time in the world now that your going to be staying on here in Dodge." he said as a matter of fact

"But Matt.." Kitty moved toward him.

" It will be worth the wait…" Matt tipped his hat and was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Dodge Days

The bright early morning sun peered through the window and roused Chester from his peaceful slumber. He awoke startled by his surroundings, he had completely forgotten that he had came up to Doc's office with the Marshal last night . Doc lifted his sore aging body from the exam table he had collapsed on early before the day's dawn . He had the physically exhausting task of helping Bess Ronniger bring a healthy baby boy into the world some time after midnight.

"Oh goodness… I must have dozed off." Chester spoke through a yawn while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Finally… your up… Now I'll get some peace and quiet ." Doc spoke as he moved from the exam table toward the stove.

"Oh, Doc. " puffed Chester standing to stretch .

"That snoring of yours… it's absolutely deafening ." Doc barked as he tested the temperature of the coffee pot with the back of his hand.

"Well forever more, Doc… I don't snore that much" he stated.

"You don't … you ever heard yourself… you bellow like a sick cow?" Doc replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh… a course not… now how'd I do that if I'm asleep…would ya just tell me that." Chester boasted.

"If there was some way I could bottle it up…so you could open it and hear that ear splitting noise…well...I surely would." Doc spouted as he surveyed out the window.

"Did ya get Mister Dillon all patched up... and the Ronniger baby welcomed to the world?" Chester asked as he reached over Doc to get a cup for coffee.

"Yes I did…and what in thunder are you doing…don't you have some where you need to be?" question Doc slapped at Chester as he checked his pocket watch for the time.

"For Heavens sake…I'm just gett'n a cup of coffee and then I'm gonna go…did you get up from the wrong side of the bed or something." pouted Chester.

"Why you…No such thing…I have you know I haven't even seen my bed yet… wrong or right side of it!" Doc exclaimed back swiping his mustache.

"Well… I'll just be on my way and check on Mister Dillon…get some breakfast or someth'n " Chester announced placing the empty coffee cup on the table.

Chester moved for the door, in all understanding of the need for the sleep that the old physician was lacking . Doc scratched his head as he turned to watch Chester's departure. He wondered if this morning would allow him the much needed shuteye .

Matt had been up most of the night and well into the morning trying to finish up loose ends on some of his paperwork. He knew deep down that truth be told he was really preoccupied from his sleep by Kitty's sultry offer last night. He wondered why in the world he turn her down like that, but he was the type of man that had to be in control of things and it had to be on his terms. Last night was a lost cause, the evening had not started out so well for the young marshal. Matt was a little gun shy in romantic situations and he knew well enough to leave it as it was. He didn't want any type performance anxiety to rear it's ugly head while with Kitty. Matt thought how mighty hard it would be to change Kitty's first impression of him if something like that had happened. Matt shook those thoughts from his head as lifted his large fatigued frame up from the desk and moved toward the window. He reached for the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, he gazed out and noticed Festus trudging into town on that ole' mule his . Matt made his way to the door to greet his hill friend.

"Well… Hello there Festus… It's been quite awhile." he spoke out across the street to his friend.

"Matthew… yur looksome enough with that thear bump on your noggen ." Festus replied swinging off from his mount.

"Why thanks Festus" Matt replied with a smirk ."What brings you into town these days" pushing his hat up from his brow .

"Oh…nary a thang, Matthew… I been a thank'n… ard'a git ak'wainted to town liven that's all" Festus stated while loosening his mule Ruth's saddle cinch.

"Moving into town are you." mused Matt.

"Thank'n powerful hard on it… prairies gett'n scarce out thear, Matthew." he stated factually unto Matt.

"You don't say." replied Matt as he sipped from his coffee cup.

"If'n ya got a mind to offer me some of that thear coffee of yorn…I'd fill ya in on it." Festus pointed to the cup in Matt's hand.

"Oh sure…sure … Come on in." he motioned to the door.

"Them buffler are disappear'n from the prairie… why them injuns ain't even around anymore neither… towns a taken em over, Matthew." Festus proclaimed as he made himself comfortable inside the jail.

"You got your eye on some kind of job here in town, Festus" quipped Matt

"Oh… a course … I'ma heep good at odd an end jobs…I might even have e'nuff extree time to help ya some, Matthew. He answered proudly at Matt's question.

"Well… that would be just fine Festus…I'll keep you in mind." Matt remarked with a wide smile across his face .

"Chester make this here coffee?…cause it a peers to be older than Ma'thoozla." Festus gulped the bitter bit of the black liquid down.

"Yep that would be Chester's doing all right…Hey, how about we go over to the Long Branch for a cold beer?" Matt motioned as he grabbed for the door knob to exit.

"Now Marshal… I ard'a let ya know… I'ma might deep in the pockets as we speak… hadn't felt the bottums of um in quite spell." spoke Festus with the squint of his eye up at Matt.

"Come on, my treat." he announced

The two made there way through the door onto the boardwalk in the direction of the Long Branch. Chester caught sight of them as he was making his way down the stairs from Doc's office.

"Mister Dillon!" Chester called out as he plopped down one stair at a time.

"Morning Chester." Matt greeted as he placed his hands in his vest pockets.

"Well forever more…Festus Haggan… I thought you were around the Cimarron somewheres." Chester spoke as he reached to shake the hill man's hand.

"More like the Colo'rayda ." Festus grasped Chester's in a firm shake.

"I see Doc got you all fixed up there, Mister Dillon" Chester eyed the bruising that crept from the bandage on Matt's face.

"Yep…say did Doc deliver the Ronniger baby last night?" Matt was quick to try to change the subject from him to something else.

"Yes sir, he sure did…a healthy boy ." he nodded proudly back to the Marshal

"Well now that's mighty good news to hear." declared Matt

"Say Matthew… Mizz Kitty still perdy'n up this here place?" with a toothy grin inquired Festus.

"She sure is ." Matt chuckled back a him.

"Come on in and see for yourself." Chester placed a hand on the Hill man's back and guided him though the bat wing saloon doors.

The trio bellied up to the bar to order their mid morning eye openers .

"What can I get you gents this morning ?" Sam asked all still in the process of wiping down the bar top.

"Sam, this here big fella has offered to buy…so git ta pour'n" gushed Festus with a gleam in his eye.

"You heard the man." winked Matt at the bartender.

"What ever you say, Marshal." replied Sam with a grin forming across his wrinkled face.

The group had settled in discussing the previous nights events, unaware that Kitty was making her way down from her room above them.

" Well…well …look what the cat dragged in." Kitty bellowed loudly smiling at the group as they all turned in unison to watch her descend the remaining steps to the saloon floor .

"Ain't you a sight for some sore eyes, Mizz Kitty ." observed Festus .

"Good morning boys ." Kitty announced as she flashed her safire blue orbs up at Matt.

Matt caught the none verbal signal she was conveying to him as he felt a slight heat coming from his blushed cheeks.

"How's that handsome face this morning Marshal?" she teased at Matt.

Matt gazed back at Kitty with a sheepish grin and a awkward nod of acknowledgment to her question. He hoped that no one in their presence caught on to what was taking place before them.

"It's on the mend Kitty." he informed her as he lifted the beer mug to his lips for a drink.

"Oh Miss Kitty…I thought you might want to know ole' Doc helped deliver the Ronniger's baby last night…that's why he's not here a course… he's gett'n some shuteye ." Chester proclaimed leaning on his elbows against the bar.

"Matt… mentioned that he was delivering a baby, but didn't say who's it was." replied Kitty to Chester.

"Kitty, ole' Festus here is looking to taking up residence right here in Dodge." Matt stated as he motioned with his mug of beer in the direction of his wolfer friend .

"Glad to here it Festus… How about the next round on me… you know to welcome you to town in all… Sam…" She smiled kindly at the group.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Sam

"Ablidged, Mizz Kitty …I s'pect it's feel'n right homey all ready ." Festus lifted his beer to toast her in appreciation.

"Well if you will excuse me …I promised Bill that I would inventory the stock this morning." she turned away from the group of friends, brushing Matt's arm as she went to the seller door .

"Let me help you." Matt put his beer down and moved in behind Kitty as she led the way down to the seller stairs.

"I'll see you two later." Matt stated flipping a 50 cent piece upon the counter.

"Someth'n powerful strong between them two ain't thear" noted Festus.

"What?" questioned Chester.

"Well… like when yer goozzler is so dry, a cold beer is the onliest thang that will wet it. " Festus spelled it out for Chester .

"Oh yea…yea … of course." with a confused response from Chester.

Matt made his way down the steps behind Kitty. He stopped at the bottom and leaned his large frame over the stair railing to admire her as she looked over the dusty whiskey barrels. Kitty was so beautiful with her fiery red hair pulled high above her head and her ivory white skin peeking out ever so shyly from behind her modest day dress. He wanted her something awful, but he was just a little reluctant to commence into a relationship. Matt tried hard to no avail to convince himself that these feelings he had for her would surely pass.

" Did you come down here to help or just gawk at me ?" Kitty barked at him.

"Um…well… ah… I guess I can help?" he said shamefully, knowing she had caught in the act.

He moseyed from the railing to plant himself atop a beer keg , removing his hat, he tossed it aside on top of the table beside him. Matt reached his hand out to take hold of Kitty's to pull her to him.

"Now…what kind of help would you be needing from me ?" his sky blue eyes twinkled in the question .

He slid his finger down her cheek and across her plump pink lips to rest them in some what of a fisted shape under her chin. He lifted her face ever so slightly to make eye contact with him. Their eyes spoke with silent conversation of the need that their bodies longed for.

"Any kind that you are willing to give me, Marshal." she spoke seductively challenging him to complete what he had started.

"Kitty…I can't promise you much… you do know that." Matt whispered unto her as he took a kiss from her lips.

"I…don't need much… just you, Matt" she professed to him .

Kitty moved in closer, placing her hands around the back of his neck clutching his wisp of curls. Matt grasped tightly to her hips, his hand almost encircling her tiny waist. Kitty could not mistake Matt's excitement as they feverishly explored one another's body. She didn't want to seem too eager so she pushed away from their breathless frenzy. She stepped back from him to compose herself.

"Something wrong, Kitty?" Matt probed.

"I came down here to get some work done… I have you know." she announced picking a clipboard up from the table and placing a pencil over her ear.

"Oh…I see… paybacks, is it?" Matt laughed as he hopped down from the barrel and moved to stand to full height in front of her.

"Humm… if that's what you want to call it." affirmed Kitty lacing her arms around the clipboard and pulling it up against her firm breasts.

"Okay then… I've got plenty of work to do myself." Matt slowly pulled the pencil from Kitty's ear .

He pushed the clipboard down from her grasp with the forefinger of his left hand and scribbled something on the paper with his right. Kitty watched as the wording Matt chose appeared on the paper before her .

"I'll see you later, Kitty." sliding the pencil back to its original resting place above Kitty's ear, Matt grabbed up his hat placing it atop his head. He grinned ever so coyly at her as he ascended the stairs.

She glanced back down to read the inscription Matt left upon the paper.

" I'll pay you back tonight in your room after my rounds are done. I'll be waiting in the back alley behind the Long Branch around midnight. "

Kitty's heart skipped a beat as she read the words of the man she held so dear in her heart . She pulled the page from the clipboard folding it lovingly and placing it between her bosom. She thought of all the things she needed to do before she would meet with him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Romance in Dodge

Kitty found it hard to focus on her task at hand, counting whiskey barrels just didn't seem all that important right at the moment, so she slowly made her way up the stairs. Kitty was deep in thoughts of Matt and what she would wear to work tonight, then more thoughts of Matt and what she would wear for him tonight. Oh how she felt as if she were a young girl all so giddy in love for the first time. A broad smile developed across her face because there was no hiding it, she was in fact in love with the man.

Matt made his way about town in search of something to occupy the idle time. Marshal Dillon had not one job duty that he could perform on this day. He had absolutely nothing to do, no warrants to serve, no desperado's to track, not even one bar room brawl to break up. Matt, unsuccessful in turning any thing up, made his way to his familiar easy chair in front of his office, there he would set back and rest up for the nights activities. He began to settled in for a mid day slumber as he tugged his hat down over his eyes Doc moved up beside him surveying the sight before him .

"What in tar nation do you think your doing?" he growled while scratching at his ear.

"Not a thing, Doc ." Matt replied tilting his head back to view the Doctor better from under the brim of his stetson.

"Precisely what I mean…nothing…Government's just wasting it's money on the likes of you." he barked at Matt

"Doc… I tried…couldn't stir up a thing." Matt declared.

"I see… you just plum wore yourself out trying...didn't ya." replied Doc as he fumble with the tooth pick in his mouth.

"Yep...I sure did." Matt chuckled.

"I'm going over to the Long Branch…how about you?" the ole' physician questioned.

"Oh no... Doc, I'm kinda comfortable here." announced Matt.

"Don't ya want to go and see Kitty?" Doc tied to spark some interest into Matt.

"No...I'll see her later tonight." Matt stretched his large frame out half blocking Doc pathway.

"Well suit yourself ole' boy " Doc waved off to Matt as he ambled his way across front street to his favorite watering hole.

"See ya, Doc." Matt called out to him.

The nightfall had finally arrived in town with it's darkness engulfing all of Dodge City. Matt began his evening ritual of making his rounds,all alone tonight for a change, he would make sure that the back alley of the Long Branch was his last stop. He said a silent prayer in hopes that neither Chester nor Festus would catch him out on the street and delay his meeting up with Kitty later. Satisfied that all of Dodge was locked up tight, Matt made his way down the alley behind the saloon. The moons glow illuminated the stairway up to Kitty's back door. There was no sign of her. Matt began to worry that maybe she had changed her mind, but he decided he would give her a little more time, it was still early yet and he could wait a bit. He impatiently played with his revolver, quick drawing the piece and hand spinning it forward and backward back into his holster. Kitty had moved in quietly behind him and watched as he practiced his craft he had so finely tuned to almost near perfection. She admired his fluid movement with his almost thoughtless speed. Holstering his gun and readying for another go around, Matt noticed Kitty's moon lit shadow laying down across his feet.

"Hello Cowboy." she spoke to him with a deep sultry voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" a embarrassed look about his face as he turned in her direction.

"Oh… long enough…why." Kitty gleamed with a smile.

"Well… a man doesn't like to be caught a fool ." bashfully looking down to kick at a rock in the dirt.

"Please, Matt…remember who your talking to… a fool…huh… how about I show you a fool." she moved in closer for him to take her in his arms and she placed a kiss upon his inviting lips.

Matt gathered Kitty up into his strong arms and made his way with her up the stairs to the awaiting bed. A flurry of breath taking kisses over whelmed them . The seductive art of unclothing one another began and the game was played out until there was nothing between their bodies. Matt would slowly take her and she would welcome him into her inner most sanctuary. Kitty had never given herself so freely to such a man, there would be no reserve left in her when Matt had finished. Together their bodies had made the breath taking journey to heaven as it was on earth. A content feeling eased the both of them ,enjoying the feel of the warmth they had created against each others skin. Their lovemaking had taken away all thoughts of the ugly cruel world that so often abounded them, it brought a great comfort with it's end.

Hours had passed and the two still lay wrapped in one another arms. Kitty rested her head against Matt's chest, listening to the rhythmic lullaby of his beating heart. She brushed across a small indention to the left of Matt's ribcage, so small it might have gone unnoticed if she had not known it's location. That small imprefection brought back a flood of memories, of a time she begged her God above for just a little more time with him, more time so she would able to reveal to him all the things she had not had the chance to before that day . After that she would remind herself each day that their time together could be cut short at any moment and to live every day from then on as the possible last one together. She knew that what they had shared tonight would make it ever harder now.

"Matt, do the bullet wounds still hurt?" she quizzed him encircling the divot in his skin.

"I guess you could say it burns mostly...depends on which one we're talking about...Why?" he questioned back with concern.

"Oh...I was just wondering, how you face that everyday of your life...the long and lasting pains of this job of yours... just how many times have you been shot anyway?" she asked tracing the outline of another area she found upon his arm with her fingers.

" Ah...a few times...but hey now... we don't need to be wasting our time on my bullet holes... do we?" he replied passively turning to steal a kiss from her lips.

"Kitty…I'll have to be going soon…you know" he stated as he caressed her sweat dampened red tresses

" Yes…I figured that." with sorrowful replied to him, she rubbed her hand across his chest.

"I'll be leaving sometime shortly before dawn… I need to be back at the jail before…" Kitty cut into Matt's statement.

"…the rest of the town wakes up and catches you here with me. " spoke Kitty with a tone of sarcastic disappointment.

"No…not exactly…what I was going to say was… before Tom Donavon gets into town. We have to ride to Garden City this morning to look at those stolen horses he claims are his." he boldly stated in a scolding way as he pulled his large body up from under Kitty's to rest against the headboard of her bed.

" Do you think for one minute that I'm concerned with what this town and it's people think of me or about us for that matter…. Kitty, it's not like that at all… I just can't jeopardized in any way what we have… If any number of my enemies out there were to ever found out that I have something they can harm or even destroy... then they've won…they've beaten me… Kitty, I'm not hiding us because of shame… It's because I'm scared to death…yea…scared of something happening to you and what that would do to me. I don't want to ever feel that pain…I'm scared of hurting like that. That would be worse than any bullet I've ever taken." Matt's eyes pleaded to her.

"Matt, I understand …I truly do…It's just that I want a promise of what every other woman has … a security of a relationship out in the open…not just what goes on behind closed doors …something to be proud of …people to know we are a part of each other." Kitty replied shameful of her true feelings as she reached to brush her hand against his face .

"Kitty, I know you do…I want you to have everything you want too, but it can't be that way with me…I'm sorry, I just can't make promises that I can't keep. This is exactly why I tried so damn hard not to fall for you." he professed openly unto her .

Matt pulled her up by the shoulders to look her square in her eyes. Her beautiful face pleaded for him to say something else, but only this time say the story book things she so wanted to hear. His silence held her with the fear that he would end it all before he had ever given it a honest chance to begin.

" You know things are complicated with the job I have. My responsibilities will take me away and I won't always be able to be here when you might need me. I can only give you this much right now...maybe ever...can you understand and except that... Kitty, I need to know if you can live your life this way with me." he spoke out a harsh but honest reality.


	5. Chapter 5 Something in Dodge

**Matt's blue eyes stared through the darkness at the ceiling above Kitty's bed. ****He tried to remember the last peaceful night sleep that he ****had had like this one. ****He felt a gnawing inside him as he lay next to her, was he truly falling for ****this woman or was it just the need he had for ****her. He felt bad about having to be so up front ****with Kitty, it would be for her own good though. Matt couldn't help but think that it ****was the best thing for him to do, to keep Kitty from getting her hopes up. ****Not promising anything now would make things a lot easier on ****them in the future. ****He pulled his large frame from the bed and sat on the edge rubbing his callused ****hands up across his face and through his ****unruly locks. He blew out a deep sigh as he ****looked over his shoulder at her and wondered how he had gotten himself into such ****a fine mess. Kitty's pleading words of the relationship she so wanted and deserved ****echoed in his head, it only made his childhood ****memories brewed to the surface. Orphaned at a ****early age Matt hardly knew a thing about his parents, except that his father was a ****Texas Ranger and that they had died as a result of his father trying to stop a robbery. ****Matt was taken in by a foster family and cared ****for, but he never truly felt a part of it. ****Maybe this explained why it was so hard for him to give or even accept being loved by anyone. ****It was so much safer to keep those feeling locked up inside deep down inside his soul. ****He had roamed from placed to place for some ****ten lonely years looking for something ****until he arrived in Dodge. He wondered, could he have found that love with Kitty, the love he ****longed for. Matt felt he had found a father figure in Doc and Chester was as a brother ****and there she lay that one missing piece in his ****life. He shook the bitter memories ****from his head to only focus on the here and now. Matt moved from the bed gathering ****his clothes that littered the floor placing them on one by one in his familiar fashion. ****Kitty was roused from her slumber by the kiss that ****Matt laid so gently upon her ****bare shoulder . She couldn't help but revel from the warm feel of his lips pressing ****against her skin. Kitty turned over to watch the man gather his gunbelt and make his ****way to the door. **

" **You be sure and be careful on your trip today." Kitty smiled out to him as she raised on her elbows from the bed.**

"**Sorry Kitty…I didn't mean to wake you." Matt spoke as he buckled his belt, all the while admiring her partially covered breast. **

"**No harm done…I have something I need to do this morning anyway." she announced pulling the covers up around her chest. **

"**It shouldn't take me more than a few days to get those stolen horses all squared away ." flashing his boyish smile down at her . **

**He bent to place a kiss on her lips. "I'll see ya when I get back.'" pulling from her he backed his way to the door with only a few of his ****long strides.**

"**I hope you miss me... as much as I'm gonna miss you, Cowboy." she announce in a playful tone. **

"**Oh I'll look forward to coming home ****alright." ****winking back at her as his big ole frame exited her room.**

**Kitty fell back into her feather bed clinging to the pillow that Matt had rested his ****head upon the night before. ****She hugged it tight ****breathing deeply of the rich musky ****scent tha the had left behind for her. A smile crept acrossher beautiful face as she thought ****of the very thing she had swore off ****and to imagine one had just left her bed. She always figured there was someone else ****out there waiting for her past the thresh holds of New Orleans, but who it was ****remained a mystery up until now. **

**Matt whistled his way down the alley and across the dusty street to his jailhouse sanctuary . He paid no attention to the stir he created ****as he entered through the jail door. Matt's whistle soon turned into a humming sound as he gathered his belongings for the trip.**

"**Good heavens Mr. Dillon… are ya try'n to wake the dead?….it's way too early to be in sutcha joyful mood" Chester barked out.**

"**Oh…well…sorry Chester…it's that I'm meeting Tom here and we're heading out this morning." informed Matt ****while gathering his gear up on his desk. With a quick inventory of the items he realized his horse was still at the livery stable.**

"**And your happy about that." scratching his head " ya want me to go with ya?" ****questioned Chester**

"**No…no need this time. You better look after things here Chester." he stated with a grin**

"**Well I can't say much for miss'n the ride over there. " Chester announced as he made his way to the stove . "I'll heat some coffee ****before ya go."**

"**Sure would hit the spot. " Matt replied as he removed a rifle from the rack and made sure it was loaded.**

"**Say where were ya ?….we missed ya at rounds last night" quizzed Chester as he stoked the fire in the stove.**

"**We?" Matt turned to question Chester giving him a slightly interested look as he placed rifle shells in his saddlebags.**

"**Well…me and Festus…I couldn't find ya, so Festus walked along with me… for some company. Chester shook his head . **

"**Oh…ah… I was around…why…something happen?" Matt questioned with a pang of surprise in his voice.**

"**Naw all was quiet as a Mundee morn'n church" he replied back to Matt looking down through the opening of the coffee pot. **

" **Did you and Festus kicked up those heels any last night?" Matt inquired from Chester as he held a coffee cup up at him.**

" **Oh Mister Dillon…I'd figure someth'n like that from Ole Doc not you... you arda know me better than that." he spouted out as he poured coffee into the cup Matt had extended out.**

**Just at that moment the door flew open and in stepped one quite cantankerous ole doctor. Doc stood in front of his two friends dusting ****himself off in the doorway with his tattered old hat . **

**"Well I swan…speak of the devil…look there Mister Dillon... it's Doc…I suppose he's want'n some coffee." relayed Chester as he held ****the ****pot in Doc's direction.**

"**Hello Doctor…might as well take a load off." Matt motioned to the table in front of him.**

"**Well... now that you mention it... coffee and a little rest before…" Doc still in mid sentence as Chester broke in.**

"**Is it time for some breakfast?" coughed Chester fanning away the dust Doc had stirred in the air.**

"**Good grief… If you'd let me finish…I have you know I just about broke my neck to get back from south of town in time to take a ****beautiful young lady to ****breakfast this fine morning." Doc shouted out to Chester.**

"**Looks like you ate dust all the way back too." resting his large frame on the corner of his desk. "Who's the lucky gal?" mused Matt.**

"**Who do you think….Kitty of course…" puffed Doc back at Matt.**

"**Yea…. she did tell me that she had some things to do this morning." he passively announced to Doc.**

"**You jealous or something?" Doc quipped as he rubbed his hand across his grey mustache.**

" **Who me…. Jealous of you…why your old enough to be her paw… ya know ." laughed Matt**

"**More like gramp'aw if ya asked me." spouted Chester placing a cup of coffee down on the table in front of Doc.**

"**Oh shaw…nobody asked you anyway." twisting so his words could follow Chester's retreat, Doc lifted the cup of coffee.**

"**I'm sure the lady wouldn't mind if you two were to join us." he opened a invitation to the two.**

"**Count me out Doc, I'm heading out of town as soon as Tom gets here." he stated walking to look through the window.**

"**Oh that's right…you mentioned something or another about that." recalled Doc.**

"**Well…hate to leave good company, but my horse is not gett'n saddled with me here." Matt gathered his needed supplies and made on ****his way.**

"**I'll come with ya Mister Dillon." Chester scrambled to help Matt with the door, "Doc thanks for the invite…maybe supper tonight or ****someth'n." **

**Doc chuckled to himself truth be known he was quite satisfied that the two fellows ****would not be able to join him and Kitty.****This would ****give him and Kitty all the more opportunity to discuss things more openly. He had found that Kitty had a colorful back ****ground ****and he ****enjoyed hearing of the worldly ways of New Orleans. She created lovely visions that the little cow town doctor could ****only ****imagin. He promised himself that one of these days he would accompany her back to Louisiana and take it all in up front and ****personal. ****Making his way to the Long Branch to meet up with Kitty he thought of the comment that Matt had made about Kitty doing ****something this ****morning. How did Matt know that they had plans, it was close to midnight when he and Kitty had agreed to meet for ****breakfast. ****A smile grew across his face, he could only hope that the young people that he had become so fond of would take full ****advantage of this ****opportunity . It only made him reflect back on the mistakes he had made in his youth. Were there any two more ****deserving souls out ****there other than Matt and Kitty. Doc knew most of Matt's checkerd past and was still learning of Kitty's, which he ****noted pretty closely ****equaled Matt's in the life of hard knocks. He stopped just outside the batwing doors to check his pocket watch for ****the time of day. ****Feeling her presence before him without so much as a look he asked.**

**" Miss Kitty, will you be so kind as to join me for ****a bite to eat on ****such a lovely day."**

"**Why…I would be delighted, kind Sir." Kitty replied to the chivalrous offer as she took Doc's arm to waltz down the boardwalk.**

**Making their way to the center most table of Delmonico's, Doc took the privilege in ordering their usual morning meals. **

"**I saw our young friend the marshal off this morning… you just missed saying goodbye to him by ten or so minutes."smirked Doc ****trying ****to provoke Kitty into a little telling conversation.**

"**Oh…well…not exactly Doc…" Kitty confessed unable to lie to dear ole friend."We said our goodbyes early this morning."**

"**I wondered how he knew we were meeting for breakfast." he replied accepting a cup of coffee from the waiter.**

"**Oh Doc…don't let him know I told you…he's all adamant about being discreet." she stated with a disappointed voice.**

"**Kitty your just going to have to be patient with him. He's been all alone for most of his life until now and I suspect that has been ****the hardest thing for him to deal with. I can't help but blame him for being a little guarded. If a man has built up a wall over the years **

**to ****protect himself… well you can't expect him to tear it down in a day…now can you." he relayed in a some what scolding tone.**

"**No Doc…I can't expect something like that...Not from Matt Dillon ." Kitty sternly replied.**

"Say...**Aren't you a little worried about your own walls you've put up?" the ole physician inquired.**

"**Listen here curly…don't bite off more than you can chew." Kitty bounced back pointing a fork in his direction.**


	6. Chapter 6 Love in Dodge

Doc was enjoying the cheery conversation with his young and vibrant breakfast companion. Kitty was always full of the youth that Doc longed to have back. Oh how he wished he was just a little bit younger and he would give that over grown public servant a run for his money. He in his younger days would havenever wasted as much time in courting as Matt Dillon had up to this point. Yes, he had watched Matt's love life falter over the years, mostly due to his employment choice with the unpredictability of the job, but Doc also noted that the young man used it as a crutch way too often. As a Physician Doc often wondered if maybe it was a deep seeded psychological thing and this was a way to protect his true feelings, that Matt was really afraid of rejection and maybe a little scared of actually failing at something. Doc smiled thinking to himself that Kitty just might be the pill Matt needed to cure his ailment.

" What's the smile for, Doc" Kitty questioned as she received her plate of food. "Thanks Joe." as she nodded to the old waiter.

"Oh…just lavishing in the beauty before me... that's all" with his trademark swiped across his mustache.

"Well thanks, but if you asked me... you look like the cat that ate the canary." she replied as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap.

"So have you heard about the barn dance coming up at the Gillam's this Saturday." quizzed the ole physician as he tried to get Kitty off on another subject.

"Oh of course I have…the dress is at the seamstress being stitched as we speak." Kitty replied as she sipped her Coffee. "Why…you know something I don't ? " she set the cup down to it's saucer.

"On…just making conversation…your not worried that you won't get invited…are you?" he chuckled.

"Well does it really matter…seems I never get to go anywhere with the fella that usually asks me first." smirking as she accounted.

"Oh…and that fella would be our friend the marshal of this fair city." grinned Doc.

"One in the same, you know yourself he'll ask and then… well... as usual something will come up and you or Chester get me by default. Anyway he hasn't even asked me yet." she stated with a disgusted tone. Stirring her spoon in her coffee.

"Well I can always ask you first, but there's always a chance that I myself might get called away too… you never know." Doc stated in a manner intending to make Kitty evaluate the things she had said.

"Now listen here…don't you start taking up for Matt Dillon. I can't help but feel that he could make more time if he wanted to… often times he could send a deputy. Sometimes I feel his duty is just a little too strong… He'd even leave in the middle of his own wedding!" Kitty spout curtly.

"You don't really mean that…now how can he know a head of time that some things gonna happen. It is his duty to up hold the law no matter what….anyway… what deputy… Chester? " He stated in disbelief of her statement.

"Hmm" Kitty grunted as she pushed her plate away.

"Now Kitty…Is it all that …I don't know about you, but I keep my fingers crossed for you right up until Matt walks you through the door to the party. Besides it's doing me the most harm waiting on the boy… if it means whether or not I might be going stag or not. Just look at all the lovely ladies I pass up waiting on the chance to get to accompany you to the gala. " clicking his tongue as he pulled his watch from his vest pocket to check the time. " Say you wouldn't want to ride to Will Ronniger's with me and check on the their new baby? "

" Your incorrigible...you know that. And Yes I would absolutely love to see Bess and the baby, Doc . " Kitty declared happily. "I would like to change into something a little more comfortable before we go if you don't mind."

"You just do that, I'll get my buggy and meet you in half an hour." placing a fifty cent piece on the table to cover the tab Doc grabbed up his hat and escorted Kitty to the door.

Kitty made her way down the boardwalk back to the Long Branch. Passing by the General Store she thought it would be fitting to take along a little something for the Ronnigers. As Kitty entered the establishment she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Mizz Kitty your mighty looksum…as purdy as a speckled pup this morn'n." announced Festus proudly.

"And a good morning to you, Festus." smiled Kitty brightly as she surveyed the story for something for the children.

"What brings you out this early?" curiously quizzed Festus.

"Oh just picking up a few things before we head out to the Ronniger's " she stated as she looked over some material.

"Well hello Miss Kitty…is there anything I can get you today?" inquired Wilbur Jonas with his kind smile leaning over the counter.

"Doc and I are heading out to see Will and Bess and the children….I would like to take a few things for them…you have any suggestions?"

"Oh certainly…I can think of a few things…let me see here." Jonas went on to select the items.

" So, Festus what brings you in today?" asked Jonas halfway listening to Festus's reply as he continued with his task.

"Whell…I'm a look'n fur a dress shirt for the barn day'nce on Saturdee." he stated with a toothy grin.

"Uh huh," grunted Jonas "over there on the table next to the door." motioning across his shoulder still placing items in a basket for Kitty.

Festus eyed the table covered with various sizes , shapes and colors of shirts. He was in total confusion. "Mizz Kitty could you hep me pick one out…I ain't to good at this kind stuff." a dread was written across his scruffy face.

" No problem…I've got a pretty keen eye for these things…let's see..

What about this one?… Holding up a tan cord "or maybe this one with a tiny floral print." standing with her arm extended out in his direction, she waited for his approval on one of her two choices.

"Whell…I've always been partial to prairie flowers…so how about that un thare.'' Festus took the shirt from Kitty with nod of thanks "ablidged, Mizz Kitty" Festus turned to the store keeper. "Can you put this on my tab, Mr. Jonas"

"Sure thing Festus." Jonas replied looking up from under his glasses.

The hill man ambled past Kitty humming his notable tune through the side of his puffed out cheek...doot…doot…doo… as he exited the store.

Kitty was about to turn from the table when a brilliant blue hue caught her eye. A pale blue shirt the color of Matt's orbs called her back. Kitty picked the shirt up from it's resting place, she closed her eyes and envisioned him and what he would look like wearing it at the dance on Saturday. She heard her name echo in the distance that brought her back to reality.

"Miss Kitty…I've got your things you wanted ready. Nice colored shirt…has a comfortable feel doesn't it ." Jonas lifted the sleeve to admire it.

"Oh…yes it does indeed…say Mr. Jonas do you have a larger size in this one?" inquire Kitty.

"I'll be happy to check out back…about how much larger?" taking the shirt from her to match it.

"How about two sizes larger maybe?" Kitty detailed with her fingers.

"If I wasn't mistaken… I'd swear you were buying this for the marshal." Jonas spoke out absent minded."excuse me while I check on this for you."

Kitty stood at the counter looking over the basket of goods, she placed a few pieces of whore hound and licorice candy for good measure.

Jonas came in with a shirt in hand, " Here you are Miss Kitty, one double extra large light blue shirt…shall I wrap it?"

"That would be great…I added some candy in too."

"Fine…fine and I'll put it on your tab… Well here you are." Jonas gave her a easy smile.

Kitty had made it half way to the Long Branch when Doc pulled up beside her.

"Heaven's sake Kitty, you been shopping all this time" Doc barked at her.

"As a matter a fact…yes I have…I can't go visit a good friend of mine without something to take to her and her family." Handing the basket over to Doc.

"What about that one ?" he pointed to the package Kitty had tucked under her right arm.

"No… this would be for someone else." Kitty batted her eyes back at Doc as she disappeared between the batwing doors.

The buggy ride to the Ronniger's homestead was a pleasant one, full of fresh air and much needed sunshine. Kitty envied what Bess had, she so wanted the honest life of a farm wife, but it just wasn't in the cards for her.

"Tell me Curly…you ever think about marriage and kids?" she posed the question unto Doc .

Puzzled Doc looked her way "Is this about you or me, because …I think…" Doc's mouth still wide open with verbal account as Kitty butted in laughing.

"Never you mind, save it for the ride back…okay." mused Kitty.

Doc pushed his buggy horse on a little faster with a click of his tongue and a slap of the reins. " Get on up there !"

Will Ronniger greeted Doc and Kitty as the buggy pulled to a stop at the edge of the front porch. "Welcome…come on in and rest a spell." as he reached a hand out to help Kitty down.

"Will, how is everyone?" smiled Kitty as she took hold of his hand to jump from the buggy.

"Doing well, Bess is about to go out of her mind being confined to the bed in all… I'm in hopes Doc will give her a clean bill of health so she can get up an move about…I'm pretty much set'n on her to keep her down." his words painted a mental picture for them.

"Well Good Heavens... I better not waste anymore time if that's the case." Doc grabbed his bag and headed his way through the door.

"I brought some things with me for you and Bess and there's a little bit of candy in there for the children." she whispered to Will as the eager little eyes gazed up at her.

"Kitty you shouldn't have." Will handed a handful of licorice to the children."Thank Miss Kitty and then run along."

The three toe-heads Sarah, Beth and Joe nodded bashfully in uni-send.

"Your mighty welcome." Kitty gave the children a pleasing smile.

Kitty eyed the wooden cradle that held her dear friends newest addition. " May I ?" Kitty motioned to pick a the small bundle.

"Why of course." Papa Will proudly replied.

Kitty scooped the little fellow up into her arms. He so comfortably fell into the curve of her body, she though of how it was such a natural fit . A pang of jelousy shot through her, but disappeared just as quickly as it had come when she walked into the room where Bess was resting.

Doc finished loading his stethoscope stopping to take a long look at his patient "You did it… I don't know how, but you did… You realize it's not gonna be any easier the older you get. You might think about stop'n now." the elder doctor removed his hat to brush the back of his hand across his brow. " Take it easy would ya and wait to the end of the week before you go trapes'n off into town."

"I promise Doc." Bess stated as she raised from the bed.

"Oh Bess, he is just perfect…a fine boy" Kitty reveled in the sight of her dearest friend creation. The words that Doc had spoken to her friend echoed in Kitty's head it's not going to get any easier the older you get

"Thank you. I'm hoping maybe one of these days I'll be telling you the same thing about your little one." Bess smile at Kitty with a twinkle in her eye.

There were his words bouncing around in her mind once agian, but this time the words were it's not going to get any easier the older "I" get

"Not likely…you've got to have some prospects of a husband first." Kitty replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Kitty Russell…you could have just about any man out there you could want." boasted Bess.

"Key is …just about any man... except the only one I want …lets see is it?... He's too stupid to notice and too dumb to care…or the other way around?" laughed Kitty.

"Oh Kitty, Ive known Matt Dillon since he first signed on here some five years ago. He really had to focus on his job back then, but I must admit he's come along way since then.

"Ah yea…he really excels in that area." shaking her head as to mock her friends observation.

"Now let me let you in on something little Missy…there are men out there that are used to getting their way on most things. Matt Dillon is one of those men…I can tell you that right now. With those types you've got to use finesse…don't let him have his cake and eat it too. You have to give him a little piece at a time…you can make him get hungry enough if you want." Winked Bess.

"What if he's already tasted a piece?" smirked Kitty with a roll of her eyes.

"Kitty, shame on you…well...was it worth a second sample?"giggled Bess.

Squinting her eye as she held up her thumb and forefinger to show a inch of space between them. " Maybe a little." she spoke through her puckered lips.

"Oh girl, that boy doesn't know what he's in for…I just love it!" bellowed Bess with a joyful chuckle.

Their laughter rang out and carried into the adjoining room where Doc was examining the baby boy.

"What in thunder has gotten into those women." questioned Doc.

"Sounds like it's just what the Doctor ordered for both of them…lets go see." said Will.

The two men entered the room and Doc handed over the baby to Bess.

"Caleb is as healthy as a horse there Bess…now whats so hysterical?" Doc began removing his glass and placing them gently in their case.

"Oh just discussing pieces of cake, Doc." Bess grinned cutting her eyes in Kitty's direction.

Kitty could hardly keep her composer catching the glance that Bess had given her. That's what she loved the most about her best friend.She was always so happy and could make the darkest day shine bright with her laughter.

"From the sounds of the two of you it just might be a cake be worth trying…huh Will." elbowed Doc as he fingered his earlobe.

"I think I'll try the recipe out on Matt first." Kitty announce sheepishly.

"That's fine..just fine..you do that." Doc turned in retreat" I'm getting my bag and meet'n you in the buggy..it's time we leave these good people alone." he grumbled as Will escorted him from the room.

Kitty turned to give a loving smile to Bess." It's good seeing you... I promise it won't be long before I'm back."

"You keep me posted…Matt's a fine man…good and honest... That's hard to come by now days. You mind what I told you and how it works…that's how I got my Will. " Bess patted Kitty's hand.


	7. Chapter 7 A Dance in Dodge

The fall winds sent a cold chill up the spine of the young marshal as he made his way back to Dodge, the evening sun was just beginning to disappear out of sight below the prairie horizon. The big buckskin horse that carried him galloped forward with effortless ease back toward town. He had pushed the animal a little harder than usual, in hopes of trying to make better time before the night cold over took them. Matt pulled the horse to a halt just on the outskirts of Dodge; they stood only a few yards from the darkened gloominess of Boot Hill. Matt focused his thoughts on all those who he had placed there because of his actions, yes, many may have needed this resting place, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. A cold stinging shiver swept across his body as if the angel of death had touched him right there where he stood. He couldn't help but question why he had continued to keep hold on to his own life while others had not been so lucky. That was it, being lucky, no, not just lucky, but damn lucky he told himself. The horse danced nervously under Matt, he knew the steed could sense that they were almost home. Matt then decided to urge the animal to a lope in the direction of the lights that illuminated the cover of the midnight darkness.

The two travel weary creatures made their way down Front Street to the warm confines of home. Matt's eyes absently glanced over to the Long Branch as he rode by. Looking back over his shoulder as he passed, he could see a light still shinning bright in Kitty's corner room. This flicker of a flame brought him back to this God forsaken place, a beacon across the ocean seas that his wondering ship could return to, the safe harbor of Kitty Russell. Matt dismounted and led the tired pony through the livery doors. The temperature rose immediately to a more comfortable warmth. Matt began to unsaddle his trusted companion, the captured steam then released drifted from the animals back. Matt brushed the horse down; giving him grain and water, he was bedded down for the night. "Well son, it's been another long trip, get a good night's rest ole boy… I sure plan to" with a pat across the horse's rump Matt gathered his things to head to the jailhouse.

A forceful gust of cold air pressed hard into Matt, looking up he could make out a small silhouette of a figure in his path. "Hello there Cowboy" Kitty whispered in a low inviting voice while she closed the doors locking not only the cold air out but all others who might enter.

"Hello Kitty." Matt spoke to her with a ragged expression on his whiskered face.

Just seeing her ignited a spark in his weary existence." It's kinda late for you to be out alone… Isn't it?" he questioned in hopes of an invitation of some sort.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep….and you were expected back sometime today…well I heard a rider coming into town." Kitty relayed to him somewhat embarrassed at the sound of being eager of his arrival.

"Do you always come by the stables this late, on sleepless nights, to welcome every rider you hear ride into town?" his eyes smiled at her as he pushed the brim of his hat up with the tip of his rifle barrel.

"Ah… no…just the ones that I really miss, you know the ones that go out of town quite often?" Kitty mused batting her long black eye lashes up at him.

"Oh you don't say," he proclaimed dropping his gear to the dirt below and pulling her robe clad body up against him.

"That's a fact Cowboy" she oozed with a seduction.

Kitty closed her eyes to receive her awaited kiss, which did not come. She opened one eye to see Matt Dillon looking down at her, smirking with his trademark boyish grin.

"What are you doing?" Kitty peevishly scuffed pushing from Matt's hold on her.

"Nothing… I was just wondering how much you missed me… that's all." Matt rolled his tongue inside of his left jaw, sliding his thumbs into his front pockets as he waited for her to bite back.

"You listen here Matt Dillon…I came down here to offer you a little something to warm you up on such a cold night, but if your going to be like that…well you can just go straight to hell!" Her red tress of flames spun in the direction of the door.

His long arm quickly clenched around her midsection and pulled her back into him; he bent to her ear and whispered. "I did need something to warm me up tonight and I got that fiery temper of yours." he whirled her around to face him, placing a passionately inviting kiss to her lips. "And just to let you know, I've already been to hell and back quite a few times." He revealed to her as he pulled away slowly from her mouth.

Matt picked his gear from the dirt clad livery floor and stepped around Kitty to leave her standing there all alone as he across the street to the jail. "I'll see ya in the morning, Kitty," he declared making his way hastily through the chilly winds.

Kitty walked over to where the buckskin was stabled, rubbing the velvety mussel of the horse, "Say Buck, who's the one playing hard to get here…do ya know…cause I'm begin'n to think we both are." Kitty laughed as the horse shook the dry dirt from its body from head to tail. "Yea, he's a tuff one to figure, but I'm sure that you already know that…if you could only talk." she smirked as the horse slung its head and buried deeper into the hay it was feeding from.

Kitty figured that morning would bring her a much rested and fresher looking Matt Dillon. Knowing that his routine often involved assembling his loyal friends for breakfast with conversation of the town goings on while he was away. Kitty told herself she should get to bed too, that was if she was going to meet up with him and his minions in the morning at Delmonico's for some idle chitchat.

Matt entered the welcomed warmth of the jailhouse stove, dropping his things just inside the doorway. He extended his arm up above his head twisting to pop his aching back. With a yawn exiting through his opened mouth, Matt motioned his hand for Chester to return to sleeping. He dragged his large frame to the closest empty cell and exhaustedly flopped onto the cot and fell into deep a slumber.

The morning air weighed heavily with the scent of fresh brewing coffee. Chester sucked the pleasing smell in through his nostrils, as he rose to his feet rubbing a thick sleep from his eyes. "Well I swan…Festus how'd ya get in here.," queried a half-awakened Chester.

"Whell thru the door a'course…I was a figger'n you'd already be up and have the coffee a heat'n fur me." smiled Festus.

"Why…what made ya thank that?" Chester pursued while pulling his boot on he foot of his game leg.

"Ain't we a goin fishun this morn'n." The hill man announced all surprised that his friend would forget something so important.

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot about that. "He stated in disbelief of his forgetfulness.

"We'd better git goin if'n we're to get back in time for that thare day'nce…April will be on me like ugly on a ape if'n I'd miss'd it. Festus looped his thumbs in the arm openings of his vest.

"Well we wouldn't want April mad at'cha ." reaching for his hat from the peg by the door. "Let's go get the horse's ready." motioned Chester with his hat.

Matt appeared from the cell area looking quite haggard and untidy, "Where are you two headed off too?" he made his way to the coffee pot, lifting the lid and peering in.

"It's safe…I made it up fray'sh this morn'n, Matthew." Festus spouted out proudly.

"Mister Dillon, we're going fishin at Spring Creek, but we'll be back sometime way before the barn dance gets started." Chester anxiously informed Matt in hopes he would not spoil his intended fishing trip.

"Barn dance!…What barn dance?" Matt questioned in hopes that he had misunderstood Chester ramblings.

"Yes sir…a dance at the Gillam's tonight.," declared his assistant

"Great…a dance." Matt sucked in a deep breath as a smile developed across his unshaven face. "Well I guess I'll be heading over to the Long Branch."

"See ya tonight, Matthew." squinted Festus turning for the door.

"Mister Dillon." nodded Chester while following his scraggly fishing companion.

Matt shook his head wishing that all he had better to do were to go fishing with them. He strolled down the boardwalk looking about the town. Dodge City seemed quiet and content on the brisk fall morning. He figured he would stop by the Long Branch to see if Kitty was up and if so, he would invite her to breakfast and ask her to the Gillam's barn dance tonight. Making his way past the seamstress, he had the thought that he just might check and see if Kitty had dress there, he could surprise her by picking it up and delivering it to her. Matt entered the store feeling quite brawny with all the delicate things that surrounded him.

"Why hello there, Marshal… and what brings you in here?" Emma Tandy smiled pleasantly.

"Oh…I…I thought I might pick up Miss Kitty's dress for her…if she hasn't already…I was on my way by there… And well…I thought…I…" Matt stammered uneasily as he remembered to tip his hat to the elderly woman.

"Sure… that would be wonderful; Miss Kitty asked me if I could drop it off later, but I have just been so swamped with alteration…I just didn't know if I would be able to break away to do so." Emma felt a little sorry for the bashful young fellow and felt it would not hurt to tell a little white lie. "Let me go get it for you." the seamstress disappeared from his sight.

A few moments later, she reappeared with a beautiful dark blue silk dress. "Well what do you think, Marshal?" asked Emma holding the dress up in front of her to model it for him.

"It's nice, real nice." Matt announced pushing his hat back on his head. "How much do I owe you?" Matt dug into his vest pocket for the last of his month's worth of pay.

"Let me wrap this and then we'll get squared away." she began to wrap the dress in plain brown parchment paper.

"Yes Ma'am," The young man replied as he turned to look about the store at all the womanly things.

"Here you go, sir…. I think you owe me…Oh… lets say… five dollars….does that sound fair?"

"Yes Ma'am…what ever you say." Matt chuckled as he paid the elder woman.

Turning to leave the store, he heard her call out to wish them a lovely evening. He figured if he kept doing this kind of stuff, it wouldn't be long before everyone was assuming they were courting, and even Kitty too.

Matt entered the saloon with package in hand automatically glancing over at the bar. Sam pointed to the top of the stairs with a knowing smile across his face.

"Obliged Sam." as the marshal took the stairs two at a time with effortless ease up to Kitty's room.

Kitty heard a tap upon her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she yelled out.

"Delivery!" bellowed a deep, but familiar voice from the other side.

"What the…" Kitty cracked the door open. "Matt…what are you doing?…get in here."

"I'm delivering your dress from Mrs. Tandy's store." He grinned smugly at what he had done for her.

"My dress…you picked up my dress…how did you know?" she asked dumbfounded as she took the package from him.

"Well to be honest, I just found out about the dance this morning from Chester and Festus….so, I figured knowing you…well, and you always have a new dress made these types of occasions." Matt noted placing his hands on his gun belt just above his hips.

"You can't cease to surprise me, Cowboy…you know that?" dropping the wrapped package to the floor as she snaked her arms through Matt's to grasp him mid waist in a hug. "Just when I think I've figured you out…" she squeezed.

"Don't even waste your time trying to figure me out." his boyish smile engulfing his handsome face. Matt brushed the hair back behind her ear with one sweeping motion and to pull her face up to his.

Kitty closed her eyes as she met his, she whispered into his kiss, "Why…because I could waste it on better things?"

Matt replied with bated breath, "Something like that."

Kitty pushed away from their embrace playfully, picking her dress from the floor, she began to remove the twine from around the paper.

Matt moved uncomfortably away from her to hide his apparent need for her, he looked out the window and spoke, "It's a nice dress… it's ashamed that you have to waste it on somebody like me."

Stopping, Kitty walked to the window and reached to inner twine her fingers of her right hand with his "Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt lifted both their locked hands and pointed out the window to the hustle of the city street below. "That's way I can't commit to anything permanent to you. All my life I looked for something, someone to trust, to honor and to love. I found that in the Law and Order of this land. Here I am thirty-four years old and just now, it all seems to be coming into place, but it's just too late for me now. I'm a killer Kitty, paid to kill under the shadow of the law, a law that took me in, it gave and me an honor, a respect and a purpose for being. That was something I never felt I had when I was younger. So now it won't allow me to have anything else." He took a sorrowful deep breath and tightened the grip on her hand.

"Oh Matt…I never realized you carried all this inside you. You're not a killer, you do what you have to…sometimes killing... it's just your last resort." tear droplets escaped from her sapphire eyes as she hurt for the man she held so dear in her heart.

Wipping away the traces of the salty trails down her face, Matt spoke remorsefully "That's it, always a last resort, but none the less….it's something I've got to live with. That's something that will always follow me where ever I may go, what ever I do and whom ever I'm with. I only wish I could have the pleasure of ordinary life with out a worry, to have a wife, a family, a home." his heart truly bled for a normal existence.

"I can't change these feelings you have, but I can help take them away for a few hours tonight. And to answer you question awhile ago…I hate to think that I have to waste this beautiful dress on the likes of someone like you too!" She slapped his shoulder with a playful grin. "You almost made me forget…I've got something for you." Kitty pulled the blue shirt from her bottom dresser drawer.

"Well how did I rate this?" grinning brightly as he held up the new light blue shirt in front of him.

"Now you can't very well take me to a dance in that tattered ole thing you're wearing." Kitty coyly bit her bottom lip.

"I'll pick you up around six …be ready would ya." he winked exiting her door.

Kitty sat on the bed watching the door close behind Matt. She couldn't help having the feeling of helplessness, for not only him, but her as well. She thought surely there was something she could do to give him a idea of what he could have out there waiting for him, that was if he would only just allow it. Kitty smiled as Bess Ronniger and her family would be the answer.

Matt arrived on time as he had promised; he waited for her at the bottom of the saloon staircase with his arms draped over the banister. He had a feeling uneasiness at leaving the town unattended. Looking up as he heard her descending footsteps, her beauty washed all his doubts of leaving quickly away.

"By golly…Doc and Chester sure are gonna be disappointed that I could make it this time." holding out the bend of his arm for her to take. He smiled down at her.

"Shsh, we're not there yet." a pout upon her face .

Matt escorted her out to the awaiting buggy that would carry them to the barn dance. Matt hurried the team of horses along, wasting no time in distancing himself from the town. He had made it this far and if Kitty did not get to that dance because of his doing, there would be some kind of hell to pay. The sure-footed horses trotted the trail leading from town.

Kitty turned to Matt placing a hand on his thigh, "I've changed my mind about going to the dance… how about us going to visit the Ronniger's instead?"

"Kitty, I don't know…I mean… you wanted to go to this dance and all." he pulled the horses to a slower pace, "Why all of the sudden do you want to go out there?"

"I thought it would be nice to offer Will and Bess some time to enjoy each other just the two of them… maybe they could go in our place.," proclaimed Kitty.

"You mean watch the children?" his eye widened with replied horror.

"You scared, you big ole MARSHAL you!" Mocking him in exclamation of his title.

"Well no…okay maybe a little." sheepishly rolling his eyes up at the moonlit sky.

Kitty gave him one of her looks, the look he would often get when she put her foot down and there would be no way in blue blazes that she would back down. He didn't see it much too often, but when he did, he knew enough to let she have her way. This was one of those times.

"Alright what ever you want." he agreed.

Kitty snuggled in closer to him, knowing she had just won one tiny battle, "That's what I love about you" she declared stealing a kiss from his cheek.

Matt pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the house and proceeded to help Kitty from the rig. Bess appeared from the house whipping her hands with a dishtowel.

"Welcome, I've still got the supper warmimg on the stove…be glad to have you come on in and share it with us. Smiled Bess at the visiting couple as she extending her arms out to give Matt a welcoming hug.

"I'm figuring you two are headed to the barn dance." Will observed walking up from behind the couple.

"Hello there, Will." Matt reached to grab Will's hand with a firm friendly shake.

"Well...yes we were on our way when Kitty had a change of plans.," declared Matt removing his hat from his head.

"So what brings you out our way?" questioned Bess opening the door to usher in her guest.

"Well…I thought it would be a nice change for you and Will to have some time alone with each other at the dance…without a worry…. the children will be in good hands with us, while you're gone" Kitty gleamed with her own approval.

"Oh, Kitty girl that's a lovely idea, but I can't ask you to do that." Bess wound the damp dishtowel around her hand.

"That's just it, your not asking….we're offering." stated Kitty as she glanced back at Matt to see his look with unsure eyes.

"Matt?" questioned Will placing his arm around his robust wife.

"Oh she's got her mind made up and I'm just along for the ride.," he stated sarcastically back, while spinning his hat in his hands.

"How about it Momma, just for a few hours?" Will pleaded into Bess' ear.

"I think I could scrounge up something to wear… Oh my goodness, suppers still on the stove and the children need their bathes…maybe it's not such a good idea after all." a slight disappointment in her usual happy tone.

"Never you mind Bessy, we can handle it." Kitty pushed her friend toward her room and turned a crooked smile at Matt.

Bess appeared a few minutes later all clad in a somewhat reserved Sunday go to meeting dress.

"Will, why don't you take our buggy there." Matt suggested, untying his string tie and placing it in his jacket pocket.

"I would like to thank you two for what your doing…if there's anything you ever need...just let me know." he replied sincerely.

"Sure." Matt repaid him with a friendly smile turning to enter what he imaged would be an evening of dreaded chaos.

Kitty had already started placing the food upon the table, handing Matt the dinnerware and motioning for him to set the table. "Here get to work…there's five of us." she grinned as she witnessed him silently count the children.

Turning to her in confusion, he pointed at baby Caleb. "What is he going to eat…Bess is…she took his with her." Matt questioned with his open hands.

Kitty could not help but laugh at his naivety. "Not all mommas' can breast feed; some have to use sweet water and goat's milk."

"Yea," was the only thing he could come back with, after rolling his sleeves up he placed each child in a seat at the dinner table.

"I'll get the plates ready for Sarah, Beth and Joe, while you feed Caleb his bottle…it's over on the stove there." she cocked her head while placing mashed potatoes on eah of the young ones plates.

"You sure this is all this kid eats, sweet water and goat's milk… he looks like he could chew a chicken leg or two clean." Matt grunted as he positioned the boy for feeding. "I'm going to sit over here in the rocker…save me a plate, would ya?" he begged out.

"You won't go hungry.," she informed him. "Now how about saying grace?"

"Who me?" he questioned.

"Yea you…you're the man of the house." exclaimed Kitty showing the children her lead with prayer clasped hands.

Matt spoke with out reserve unto his Lord above "Dear Lord, Thank you for all that you provide for us each and everyday, thank you for this bounty of food upon the table, for keeping us all safe under your wing through these past days, for these four beautiful children and their loving parents, for the wonderful woman here with me tonight and thank you for allowing me to be apart of it all….AMEN"

The tears tricked down Kitty's face while she watched Matt nurturing the little bundle he rocked in the corner of the room. She never imagined that someone so rough and tumble could be so gentle in a blink of an eye. He never had much opportunity to show off this side of him and she lavished in the thought of knowing a secret that he kept was finally revealed to her.

Matt lifted his large frame from the chair with a sleeping Caleb, "I'm going to go lay him down and I'll be back for some supper." Matt disappeared in the back room.

She felt his presences from behind her as he reached around her to get his awaiting plate of food. "Caleb's down for the count." he spoke between chewing with a full mouth of roast.

"Good… I'll get these little ones ready for bed…I'm going to need your shirt, please." she stated holding her hand out and flexing her fingers as to give it over.

"Wait a minute…why my shirt…Kitty." groaning as he placed his plate back on the stovetop, he began to unbuttoning the shirt from the top button.

"Oh come on you've got an undershirt on… you I know can't get this dress wet." she smirked.

Handing over his shirt, as she demanded, he picked his plate back up to finish before having to assist with bathing the children.

"Bring the children, the bath water is ready." she called out to him.

He rounded the young ones up like cattle and drove them into the washroom.

"Kitty…ah…I don't know about this…I think I should go clean up the kitchen."

"Oh go on…you can help me get them to bed.," she laughed out flicking a wet hand in his direction as he retreated.

Matt finished cleaning the dinner table and washing the dishes, placing the table scraps in a pail for the dogs. He stepped out on to the porch to dispose of the dirty dishwater and to feed the scraps to the dogs. He took in a deep clean breath of fresh the night air. He learned that after tonight it would be an exhausting task being a father, but it would a fulfilling one with Kitty by his side.

"We're all ready for bed now." Kitty's loving voice rang out through the night's silence, beckoning him in for yet another duty.

Matt arrived just in time to gather all the little ones up for bed; he sat on the edge of the bed singing a low baritone tune of "run rabbit run before the hounds will get ya." Kitty watched from the doorway as the children's sleepy eyes began to drift off one by one. He tucked the covers tight up around them and touched each white haired head before quietly backing from the room.

"I like your choice of lullaby there, Cowboy." she observed rubbing her hand up across his strong chest.

Matt grabbed her by the wrist, he began to speak when suddenly a loud cry waned from the adjacent room. "We'd better get that."

Matt moved to the settee in the front setting area, blanketing his large frame across it, he rested waiting for Kitty to join him. She came from the other room with a wide-eyed baby boy in tow.

"Somebody needed changing and maybe a bite to eat." grabbing up a bottle from the stove she laid back to rest against Matt's chest on the settee.

Matt wrapped his long arms around both of them lacing his finger together under Caleb's bottom creating a sling to securly hold him in place. Kitty pulled her arm around Matt's to better hold the baby's bottle as he nursed.

"I could get used to this." he relayed into her ear, letting out a long sigh of contentment.

"I hoped this would help." Kitty rubbed his arm with her free hand.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Earlier today you were down on yourself about what you thought you had given up and could never have… do you see now it can happen and this is what it could be." she spoke up at the ceiling wondering what his unseen face was revealing.

"I guess the old saying is true…what you don't know can't hurt you… and up until now I didn't know what I was really missing. I know what to expect now." he closed his eyes to recount the days events.

"You said... you know what to expect now." Kitty repeated as she rose to look down at him.

"Yea, that is exactly what I said, put the little fella to bed and I'll show you what a family man expects from his woman." grinning as he bit the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip.

He watched her carry the baby to the next room, he called out to her."I hope you know that expect to get my shirt back at some point and time."


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets in Dodge

Matt relaxed peacefully across the settee in the dimly lit silence, a lazy breeze through the open window carried in a fresh comforting fragrance of sage grass. He would savor all these small pleasures that were absent of his city life.

Kitty entered the room where Matt's large frame draped over the small couch. She quietly gazed over him, bicep muscles humbly displayed from the sleeveless old tattered undershirt that graced his alluring form. Kitty knelt beside him lovingly caressing his unruly locks of hair, wondering if the child she hoped to give him one day would have such a mess of curls like his father. Oh, God forbid if that poor child has red hair to boot, she laughed to herself.

"Everyone finally down for the night?" Matt questioned behind closed eyes.

"Dreaming peacefully." she answered still twirling one of his dark ringlets around her finger.

Matt rolled on his side to face her reaching out to twist the shirt collar tip between his fingers. He believed she looked much better in it, more than he did, "Kitty, believe it or not, I had a great time here with you tonight… more so than any ole' barn dance."

"I hoped you would. You know I never would have imagined that you'd be so good with the children, especially with baby Caleb." Kitty rested her head against his shoulder, images of their future dancing in her head.

"Awe…now we just hit it off, right from the start I suppose …we like the same things is all." tilting his head back against the settee cushion he grinned widely.

"And what do you two have in common?" she quizzed lifting his head to slide her body under him to provide her lap as his pillow.

Gazing up into her beautiful blue eyes declaring, "Well… we both like to eat…and sleep…and there's this redhead that we're both kinda fond of… she has these wonderful pair of big and full …" he held his hands up clasping his long finger tips together savoring the image in his head.

Kitty placed her hand over Matt's mouth muffling the rest of his assertion of the yet to be revealed part of her anatomy he was rambling on about. "Matt you shouldn't talk like that …you should be ashamed!" she barked.

He removed her hand from his mouth proclaiming any innocence of his observation that she so abruptly interrupted, "All I was going to say was that we like being kissed by those big, full and tender lips of yours."

"You mean these?" she leaned down brushing her sweet wanting lips ever so gently across his.

He pulled her in, his tongue danced passionately inside her mouth. He spoke into the kiss with a flirtatious whisper, "Now don't forget we're both men and there would be something really wrong if we didn't like that breast of yours too."

Kitty felt him smile while he continued to assault her mouth, his hand snaked its way inside his shirt that she wore to caress her corseted chest.

He rubbed across her inviting curves, caught up in the heated moment; he had lost all thoughts of where he was.

"Matt…" she pushed at his body, grabbing his hand firmly she brought him back from his mindless frenzy. "You've got to stop…we can't do this here, there are children just in the other room." she scolded playfully.

Matt slowly pulled his hand from her breast and slid it down her stomach placing it against her left hip with his thumb strategically pressing firmly against her pubic bone to help hoist himself from her. Kitty without mistake understood the intention of what he was conveying to her.

Matt sat besides her blowing out a deep breath as he ran both hands through his hair. "I think I'm gonna step outside for a bit of fresh air and to cool off a little." he motioned to the door.

"You go do that…I'll change back into my dress… so you can get your shirt back." Kitty laughed out at him, brushing her hand across his swollen crotch as she went on her way.

Matt stepped through the doorway onto the porch only to be face to face with Bess Ronniger. A horror engulfed him as she took the steps up toward him, eye level of his recently obtained desire. Oh where was the trusty Stetson when he really needed it.

He tried to no avail to hide his arousal by tucking his thumbs into his waistline enabling him to create a drape with his hands across the inflamed manhood, but his fingertips only grazed the defined ridge of his excitement and he then knew that she could not have missed its lack of subtlety.

"Well hello there Matthew…You look a little hot and bothered there." The robust woman brushed by looking up with a smirk on her round face.

"I didn't hear you pull up." Matt turned uncomfortably to watch her enter the house.

"I wouldn't expect you would have in your condition, Will is bedding the horses down in the barn." Bess spoke out as she began to ready the stove for brewing some coffee.

"Bedding the horses down?" Matt questioned as he turned to re-enter though the doorway.

"Yes that's what I said…it's way too late for you and Kitty to be out traipsing around in the dark, something might get ya." she quipped turning her backside to Matt extending apron strings out for him to tie around her generous waist.

Kitty overhearing the banter between the two entered the room, "Now hold on a minute, nothing will get me… I have you know that I'll have the Marshal of Dodge City with me.," she spouted out jokingly, pitching Matt his shirt.

"Yes, I know that and you'll have him right here with you too… for the rest of the night… now get me some cups now would ya." nodding her head that that was the last she would hear of it.

"I'll just go help Will." announced Matt placing his shirt on while buttoning it as he backed his way out of the house.

Kitty placed a stack of coffee cups onto the table, "Bess it's not what you think… I wore Matt's shirt to bathe the kids, so I wouldn't mess my dress up and we …." Kitty unable to finish as Bess interrupted.

Holding a hand up and pointing, "Kitty girl, I wasn't thinking a thing… except how happy he seems when he's with you …you know how lucky his is to have someone like you, don't let it discourage you if he drags those big ole' feet of his for awhile...You might not be able to tell, but I cerainly can... he's comming right on along… you hear!"

"I hear ya loud and clear." shaking her head, she accepted a cup of coffee from her friend.

The two men made it back to the house and took their places at the table for some coffee. Bess couldn't help herself in giving Matt just a little more grief over the earlier situation, she had always enjoyed in casual flirting with the young marshal, and he had created quite the opportunity for her this time. This had been on going thing between the two for sometime since they had first met some five years ago when Matt had taken up marshalling in Dodge. Way before Kitty had ever arrived in Dodge City, Bess had challenged Matt to find him a nice young girl to settle down with before she and Will had their eighth child. Well they were half the way there now.

"I see you cooled off a bit there Matthew." turning to smile in Kitty's direction.

"Yes Bess, I did," he nodded his head grinning in embarrassment with each replied word.

"Kitty, I'm sorry we didn't get back sooner…I hope you don't mind staying out here with us to night." Apologized Will.

"Oh not at all…It's Matt there that you have to worry with…He'll probably pace the floor worrying over Dodge all night long." Kitty jabbed hard back at Matt.

"As a matter a fact, I agreed with Will…I thought it too would be best if we stay over for the night." Matt bounced right back at Kitty

"I've got to get the upstairs bedroom ready for you two." Bess made her way to a cedar chest in corner of the room and began to fish out linens.

"Bess, if you don't mind I'll just sleep out in the barn." stated Matt as he picked up a blanket from the stack.

"You will do no such thing…we have an extra bed…that is if you don't mind sharing it with Kitty." she grabbed the blanket back from him hold.

"Well…I guess…I mean…" Matt stammered uncontrollably at Bess' forwardness.

"Matt how old are you…If you think for one minute that you're fooling me, boy you've got alot to learn." Rolling her eyes, Bess made her way to the staircase to ready the extra room for their guest. She motioned with her free hand for them to follow.

Matt turned to Will placing his coffee cup on the table he asked "Is she always like this or is it just with me?"

Will laughed, "I think she's got it in for you there Matt."

"Lucky me…Well goodnight and I'll see ya in the morning." scratching his head he disappeared up the stairs.

With a nod and wink, Will held his cup up to Matt. "Goodnight Marshal."

"Lets see… I think I've got everything, Oh you'll need something to sleep in." Bess started out to get a nightgown for Kitty.

Kitty stopped her at the door, "Bess I'll just sleep in Matt's shirt, he won't mind."

"Kitty there's no need…I can find you something." she frowned.

"Well the truth is…I kinda like it when I get to sleep in his shirt… it's funny, but it's something I'just may get do more often now… do you know what I mean?" her eyes twinkled with a smile that Bess fully understood.

"I sure do." she hugged her tight, kissing her young friend on the cheek "pleasant dreams Kitty girl."

Bess confronted Matt as he arrived up to the room. "She's waiting …seems your wearing her night gown." leaving him with something to ponder, "She's just what I hoped you'd bring home one day. Have a goodnight Matt." patting him on the shoulder as they parted.

"Goodnight Bessy, ole' girl." He chuckled.

Matt entered the room as Kitty had began to disrobe draping her dress over the back of the chair; she played with the lace cuff of the sleeve thinking of Bess, how did she know so much of what was going on inside them by only viewing what was displayed on the surface.

Deep in thought, Kitty felt Matt's presents from behind. He moved in close, his hands began to explore her body. His breath was hot against her bare shoulder; she could feel the goose bumps blanketing her skin. His warm silky tongue began to travel from her left shoulder up her neck and across to its final destination on the right one. She pressed her small frame into his, feeling his rock solidness against the small of her back. His hands cupped her breast as he pleasured them feverishly, forcing Kitty to take in a deep breath, a breath she held trying to hold every ounce back.

Matt's large hands toyed with her body. The breath she held escaped her, Kitty could hold out no longer turning to face him, she began with the effortless ease of unbuckling his belt and pulling freely at the button fly of his pants. Matt too would soon begin his own handy work in helping her undress.

With nothing between them to inhibit their lovemaking, Matt gathered her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed coving her body with his own. The warmth was so inviting for both of them. She reminded herself that this was a risky place for relations with him, but he felt so good and he was making her feel even better.

"Matt, maybe now isn't a good time…we have to be discreet…." she stopped mid sentence as she felt him enter her body, all her cares disappeared into the back of her mind at that instance.

Matt heeded her warning, but he only pressed forward with his intentions, smiling down at her, his devoted blue eyes made contact with hers reassuring her that what ever happened would somehow be all right.

They fell into deep fiery pit of passion that consumed them well into the night.

Kitty rested her satisfied body next to his, relaxed with the sweet release, "Hmm that was wonderful wasn't it?" She whispered softly upon his skin.

"Uh huh." He replied with a lazy pleasure driven lethargy.

"Is that all you can say?" she pouted, plucking a twig of hair from his chest.

"Ouch…" he grabbed at her hand. "Oh did ya wanted me to say something like… It was better than a day of punch'n cattle.

"Hmm…Your so romantic, comparing me to an old cow." Kitty scoffed rolling away from him.

"Naw, maybe more like a heifer, the way you're acting right now." He laughed wrapping his arms around her lovingly. "No, really words just can't begin to describe being with you." squeezing tightly.

"Oh now I know you're mocking me." Kitty elbowed him hard in the ribs, "You've probably said that to all the girls you've been with." She hoped to stir him a little.

"I prefer to call them women, thank you very much and I'll keep what I said to all of em my little secret." a cocky boyish grin developed across his face.

"Well I have you know that I've got some secrets of my own there Cow' boy!" frowning as she emphasized her pet name for him.

"By golly you beat all…you know that?" shaking his head down at her. "But there's something about you that keeps me wanting more."

"More of what?"she seduced.

Matt whispered in her ear, "I think I'll just keep that as another one of my secrets for now."


	9. Chapter 9 Demons in Dodge

Kitty had awaken a little before dawn, it wasn't very often that she was up this early and certainly never before Matt, so she took the opportunity to lavish in his handsome splendor. Kitty sat cross-legged in the bed next to the man whom she wanted to spend the rest of her existence. Her eyes traced the marred areas that scared his skin, marks of his selfless bravery; purposefully concealed from all he protected. She drew a deep breath knowing that his passion to right the injustices of humanity could possibly one day take him from her forever.

She watched as he slept soundly, the rise and fall of his muscular chest, in the idyllic peace that so often eluded him. Kitty knew if the metal badge which hung over his heart or the Colt peacemaker that fit so naturally in his right hand were ever taken away, Matt Dillon would then believe that he could no longer live a meaningful life. Yes, he had tried to fool himself into thinking he could walk away from it all, but it was futile attempt, it ran too deep in his blood to turn his back. She almost felt foolish that she envied these inanimate objects and their firm hold they had on him. Kitty knew deep down there was not one thing in her life that she couldn't part with if Matt had asked.

Lost in her thoughts, Kitty didn't realize that Matt was now awake and admiring her bare beauty on display before him.

"Good morning there beautiful….you look pretty deep in thought." Matt grinned.

"Oh nothing, just daydreaming I guess." replying contently with a smile while sucking in a deep breath.

"No Ma'am, I down buy that at all…I'm always in some kind of trouble when you act look like this…So what have I done this time?" he questioned propping himself up on one elbow looking her square in the eye.

"Matt Dillon, can't a girl just be basking in gratified splendor?" Kitty stated with her most southern sultry Cajun twang.

"Why yes Miss Russell, she certainly can at that… I'm glad I could be of service to satisfy her desire.," he mocked back playfully.

"Why you…you…hmm" she lunged forward at him with a lazy slap to his shoulder.

"Okay…now you've done it…" He declared as he took action.

Matt flipped her over and straddled her, pinning both wrist effortlessly above her head with his large left hand while his right traced her shapely curves. He began his sensual torture upon her, dropping kisses all around her neck and shoulders. Kitty closed her eyes, relaxed by the feel of being caressed by his lips; her body gave in to the sweet sensation of his devouring mouth upon her skin.

Her voice was weak from erotic haze, "Matt, you know you can't leave any noticeable marks around there…"

"I'll just leave my mark where only I can see it." his breath spoke out hot against her skin as his grasp released from her wrist, he slithered the length of her body to her lower stomach.

"Oh Maaatt…." she moaned as her nails pierced his flesh.

A loud knock upon the door made Matt jolt in surprise, his body now in an upright position over Kitty. Their moment of hot flaming passion doused with cold wet surprise from the hefty little woman on the other side of the bedroom door.

"Okay you two sleepyheads, it's time for breakfast…up and at em." bellowed Bess.

After witnessing Matt's panicked reaction Kitty had to attempt to hold back her outburst of laughter and Matt was all too willing to assist her by placing a helping hand over her mouth. Kitty wrapped her hands over his while her body uncontrollably trembled with the internal laughter.

"Shhh" he motioned with his finger to the very lips that had caused him such anxiety.

Kitty's alluring eyes followed intently as Matt removed his bare body from the bed and begin gathering up his clothing.

"We'll be on our way down shortly, Bessie," Matt grumbled from behind the closed door. "

He stopped, giving a quick glance at her and then to his body, "What?" he quizzed.

"What do you mean…What?" she quipped.

"What exactly are you looking at?" he replied with a puzzled frown.

Kitty wilted down onto the feather bed pulling the covers up around her naked torso. "Sometimes it's just hard for me to believe that I have you all to myself." her finger traced up and down all six foot seven of him ."her eyes twinkled above her puckered lips.

Matt spread his arms apart, hands still grasping his clothing, he bent to bow before her. "Every inch of me belongs to only you honey."

Pushing her body up to meet his, she whispered against his lips, "Mmm…Every inch of you and it's all mine?"

"Yea." Matt answered breathless leaning in against the edge of the bed beside her.

"Do I have enough time right now for every inch of you?" Kitty teased tugging at the curls of hair at the nape of his neck.

"Give you an inch and you want a mile." He chuckled slapping at her hip as he pulled away, "come on girl, you heard Bess, get a move on."

Bess watched from the kitchen table as Matt's long frame loped carelessly down the staircase. "Well good morning there…

How'd the two of ya sleep?" her eyes twinkled in a hopeful delight.

"We're well rested, thank you Bess." Matt scratched his jaw, a slight pinkish hue developed about his unshaven face.

"Will's got an extra razor if you're a mind…."she nodded toward the washstand over in the corner.

"Oh no, no there Bess, it's alright I…I'll clean up when we get back to Dodge." Matt lifted a fork from the table to stab a piece of ham off the platter Bess placed on the table.

"Where's that girl of yours?" she quizzed watching him play with the meat on the fork.

"What girl…who?" he kidded back at Bess placing the large piece of pork in the side of his mouth to chew.

"Oh Shaw…Matthew, you beat everything." she barked slapping at him with a dishtowel.

The sting against his leg made him jump and spout out, "Oh you mean Kitty, that's the girl your talk'n about…still gett'n herself all situated I reckon" he smirked.

Bess handed Matt dinner plates one by one, to set the table. "Do you ever plan on marrying?" she asked bluntly.

A look of shock blanketed his strong features. "Where's Will…and those uh… kids ….anyway?" Matt stammered quickly trying to change the subject, his eyes searching about the room for a safety net.

"Their out at tha barn milking the cow…Now quit trying to change the subject…well do ya?" she cocked her head with a waiting smile.

Kitty silently made her ease down the stairs just over Matt's shoulder. She had taken in most of the conversation and was somewhat anxious herself to hear his reluctant reply of his possible forth coming nuptials.

"Well…I don't…uh…NO!" he shook his head, holding his hands up palms toward Bess to slow her forward progress on him. "I mean… Yes, she's the right woman in all, but No, it's just not the right time in my life now…if ever."

"There's your famous BUT AND ALL!" the robust little woman bit down hard at him. "Matt, your not gonna be young forever and last I checked it's not as cozy loving up to that tin marshal's badge and I don't think it'll give you any babies to carry on with that last name you've made for yourself."

Her words cut through him like the sharpest of forged blades, but she was right to bring this all to the surface for him.

"That's the problem… the name… Dillon…a brand burnt on your flesh forever…" his eyes began to glisten with he slightest of moisture.

"I can't mark her for the rest of her life with that and certainly not any children." his voice low in affliction as he turned to look through the window.

"Honey, you talk like it would be a burden for anyone to be apart of you. Matt you need her as that some one, the one to come home to at the end of your long day…week…month or what have you." she placed a reassuring hand on his forearm and squeezed tightly conveying a love of a dear friend.

"You know, I…" clearing his throat, "… I thought I had found that once before, but now I know…it's different with Kitty. I can't wait to be with her after I've been away. I try to be all unconcerned… I try to keep focused, but damn she makes it so hard at times. It's as if I just need to see her face…to feel her touch… to hear her voice. She doesn't really need what I have to offer her… she has her own respected name… share in a business… more money now than I'll ever have. No one may know it, cause there's no ring to show or it's not written down on any paper, but I know that in my heart she already has my name and everything that goes along with it… she'll have it for as long as I live." the words fell heavy from his tongue and the weight of his proclamation lightened his load.

"No, she doesn't need anything of your's, but a woman has wants and you can't stand her up against Leona you know. They're two totally different women, you can't hold back on Kitty just because you were hurt by the actions of the one before her.

Kitty now truly understood what it was all about, with just the few words he had uttered unknowingly unto her but to another woman. She took a moment to gathered herself up and then made her casual way to join the two in the room below.

"Morning." a cheery smile about Kitty's face, making subtle eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Same to you and don't you look mighty lovely this morning…doesn't she Matt?" smiling brightly up at her close friend.

"By golly, she sure does indeed." he punctuated his response with a nod in her direction.

"Did I interrupted something?" probed Kitty

"Nah…I was just on my way out to the barn to help Will, I'll be back with him and the kids in a few." Matt grabbed for his hat and made his way through the door.

"Well, I hope my ears weren't deceiving me, because I think Matt Dillon in his own… some sort of way…Bess, am I committed in a eternal relationship?" she perplexed.

"I believe in Ole' Matt's eyes you two are as good as hitched, Kitty girl." giggled Bess wrapping her arms around Kitty in a big bear hug. "How does all that make you feel?"

"I…I don't really know…I mean it's more than I ever…it was wonderful to hear…I just wish he could have said it to me that's all." disappointment lingered in the air around her.

"It took a lot for him to say what he did just now; you just ask ole Doc, he can tell ya all about Matt. We had to help him with some ugly haunting demons once, and that's reason why Matt doesn't expose those emotions out in the open so freely. He was hurt pretty deep once before and he more or less sheltered himself with the job of carrying that tiny little shield on his chest and all the responsibilities that came along with it.

Kitty don't be upset because he confides in me, he knows he doesn't have anything to loose when he talks to ole' Bess."

"Leona…that was some demon, huh?" questioned Kitty fingering the red checkered table cloth at arms length.

"She was...They were togther for over a year and then she just gave up on him. She took up with some low life that promised her a life of riches that she wanted… Well he had to hold up the freight office to get the money and riches. Matt finally tracked the fella down in New Mexico territory along with Leona. When Matt returned he was different…scorned you might say… and maybe a little embarrassed too…. the whole town watching the one he cared for run off with an outlaw in all. That's when he let the job totally consume him… up until you came along." she tilted her head to look up in Kitty's eyes.

"You think he'll ever?" Kitty smiled already knowing the answer.

"Someday…someday he just might…when you least expect it." Bess grasped her hands gazing out the window watching her Will carrying pales of milk behind Matt who was loaded down with a child under each arm and one on his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10 Soulmates in Dodge

The time had now come to part company and Matt urged the two horses with a slap of the reins. The team of horses stirred up a cloud of dust as they pulled the buggy from the Ronniger place headed for Dodge.

"You two come back and see us soon…" Will announced with a wave goodbye.

"Enjoyed having ya…Bye now…be careful!" hollered Bess as she watch the two drive off into the distance.

Kitty snuggle in tightly against Matt," I had a wonderful time…how about you?"

Matt moved his arm around to pull Kitty in closer, "It was a nice change of pace." squeezing her shoulder with his firm grasp.

It would be sometime before they made it back into town, she seized the opportunity to reach up and take hold to his hand. Kitty knew all to well that just inside the city limits of Dodge there would be no more display of any affection shared between the two, so Kitty would have to drink it up before the dry spell she knew would ultimately arrive.

"You're pretty close to Bess aren't you?" Kitty tickled the inside of his palm with her fingers.

"Yea, she's like a sister…I met her awhile back when I first arrived in town. You know it's funny…she fed me and kept me from sure starvation the first few months I was on the job here." He chuckled, "That's about how long it took my first paycheck to come in before I could actually afford to pay for my own meals.

"She went out of her way to make a stranger feel welcomed… lucky for you…cause if it hadn't been for her and ole' Doc, I wouldn't have made it this far along." Matt shook his head in laughter.

"She really was there for you in more ways than one, huh?" Kitty tried to pry in casual conversation.

"What do you mean?" Matt puzzled as if she was implying something had gone on between the two. "Kitty she just a good friend…nothing more…Oh… you overheard us talking this morning didn't you." He swallowed hard readying himself for the rest of the long ride home.

"I might have heard just a little…just some things I wish you would have said only to me. You seem to talk so freely with her…more so than you ever have with Me." her pouting eyes gazed up at him.

" Hell Kitty, There's things a man just feels he has to keep from a woman until it's the right time… often things are better left unsaid…just in case something were to happen…it's just easier to move on that way." Matt propped a foot up on the buggy fender and tugged on the reins slowing the horse to a halt.

"Do you mean to make it easier on yourself or me when things go south between us?" her face as fiery red as the hair upon her head.

"Lee…You heard the bit about Leona didn't ya?" he rolled his eyes up and across the morning sky.

"You could've told me…We could've talked about her. I surely wouldn't have pressured you for more than you wanted to give…. if I had only known, Matt." she declared.

"Well now, you certainly don't introduce yourself and say…before we get started here… I'm so and so and my pride has been trampled on by a woman who I thought would be by my side forever…" he blurted out with a deep long breath.

"Matt…I didn't mean…" Kitty tried in vain to calm him with her words, but he gave her no opportunity.

"No, instead she had to run off and show me she could have any man she wanted...a two bit thief… what better way than with a slap across the very thing I stand for. I gave her all I had of me to give and she walked all over every sorry bit of it. You'll never know what that did to me as a man, how it made me feel and what it looked to other people." he ranted with an angered fury she had never seen before.

Kitty placed her hand on the side of his clenched jaw, turning his face to hers, she spoke softly, "Oh Cowboy, we all have a past that we try to put aside forever, sometimes you've got to let it all out before you can let it go for good. Cole Yankton was my demon, I was just a kid in love then…in love is what I believed… I thought he would be the first and last man I would ever be with…we would be together always. He took parts of me I thought I could never share with another man.

Hmmm, just look where I'm at now….and who I'm with." Her fingertips gently skimmed down his neck to rest on his chest, "Matt, they were the fools, but we've taken their places now. I don't know how long it will take us to correct their mistakes, but we will."

"It's hard to admit that all this time maybe I've used my job as the only real reason as to why I could never commit to another woman." a melancholy smile graced his handsome face. "You sure you want to take up with a scorned man who has such a strong dedication to such a demanding job?"

"Yes… forever just as it is right here and now…" she held his whiskered face in her velvety palms.

"Would ya… even in sickness and in health… for richer or poorer... until death do us part?" his blue eyes glistened with intense emotion.

"I do." her tiny body danced with delight in his arms knowing this was the closest to a marriage ceremony she might ever receive from one Matt Dillon.

She felt his tense body begin to relax from the feel of her lips pressed against his. Kitty allowed Matt to pull her body in wrapping his large frame tightly around hers; engulfing his musky masculine scent, she melted in his strong loving arms. Holding each other as never before in a different light, it all seemed perfect in its complexity; not only bodies but also souls now bound them as well.

Matt parked the buggy in livery, jumping down he turned to extend his hands to help Kitty down from the rig. She felt his strong hands grasp her waist; taut fingers pressed her buttock firmly. Kitty gripped his solid biceps to steady her way down to the ground. They both understood this moment's touch would be their last until happenstance allowed them time once again.

"I'm not gonna see ya for awhile…am I?" Kitty questioned in disappointment, already knowing of his answer.

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of things to get caught up on…I've been away ya know." the boyish smirk aglow his face. "We'll see…I might be able to work something out."

"Sure…" she smiled sorrowful but understandingly back at him.

"I'll get the horses all situated and then I can walk you back to the Long Branch…" he moved around her to unhitch the team.

"That's alright Matt, I can go on... I think I'll stop by Doc's on the way back…if you don't mind." she stated reaching in her purse.

"Everything alright…not sick are ya?" apprehensively asked Matt.

"No, just need a special little something that I can only get from a Doctor." she winked up at Matt.

"Oh well…alright then…you just go do that." returning the reply with a nod.

"Here's a key to the back door of the Long Branch... if you ever need to use it…don't forget, I'm in #6." she spun on her heels dropping the key in his shirt pocket, she whisked herself away from his sight .

Kitty strolled her way down the dusty street toward the physicians' office. She had made it all the way to her first step when she heard her name ring out from up the street.

"Miss Kitty…well I swan… we was worried, wonder'n where you and Mister Dillon was…after not make'n it to the dance in all… then not even make'n home last night." Chester in rambling proclamations.

"It was late when Will and Bess arrived from the dance. Matt and I figured it best to spend the night at their place." she fidgeted with her purse strings.

"Yes um, the Ronniger's told me and Festus how'd you and Mister Dillon stayed with the children for them so they could enjoy the dance." he smiled shaking his head in approval.

"Chester, if you'll excuse me, I need to see Doc… you might want to know that Matt's over at the livery stable. " she began to ascend the stairs waving Chester off.

"Why yes Ma'am." he tipped his hat and limped toward Moss Grimmick's

Kitty gave two raps at the door before entering. "Doc, you here?" she called out, scanning the dimly lite room. "Doc…"

"Just a minute…just a gawl dang…" entering the room pulling a suspender over his shoulder, "Why it's you…I thought you ran away for sure." scratching the crown of his head.

"You know I've got no where to run off to… I 'm pretty sure I couldn't get Matt to go with me anyway." she announced with a smirk.

"What brings you up here so early…not sick are ya?" the old physician made his way to the coffee pot, holding it out in her direction "want some coffee?"

"Oh no…I thought I'd stopped in to see if you could get me a thing or two." she spoke uncomfortably to him as not her doctor, but close friend.

Well, I could probably do that…what is it you need?" The elder man eased himself down at his desk chair motioning for her to sit across from him. He turned up the coal oil lamp, "Please, have a seat."

Kitty slowly placed herself in the chair, "I'm needing to prevent something and I understand there are a few option to consider."

Doc rubbed his hand back and forth across his mustache clad lip, with contemplating eyes he spoke, "I can think of several you could choose from, but there's one sure option…the one that's 100 percent effective... that would be you two abstaining of course."

"Oh you're a part time preacher too now…I didn't come up here for one of your sermons, Curly." Kitty spouted his pet name with a heavy sigh.

"Now Kitty, I'm just being up front, these devises that your talking about are not always fool proof… might lessen the odds a little bit more than what you two are doing now, but not by much." he took a sip from his coffee cup. "Medically speaking of course... is this something Matt's aware of, because there are some things he could be doing as well?"

"Let's put it this way, he knows that I was stopping by, but to the extent of it …No.," she stated candidly, as she adjusted in her seat, "We've discussed a lot of things and decided that we will go on together as we are. I just need to know that when he comes around each and every time it will be all right. Our time together is precious and I could never deny us that."

"What has he got you thinking…now if you're worried he may stray because you turn him away…?" Doc began to commence to stacking some loose papers about his desk.

"Did you ever stop to think that it just might be me…that that job of his may only allow us a chance opportunity to be together…once every few months or so ….who only knows." she spouted out at Doc.

"I understand…I get the picture…Well lets see, the barrier method is highly spoken of in all the latest medical journals." fumbling through his desk drawers to find the journal information for her. "Here read over this …There are products for both male and female to use and I suggest one of us has a talk with ole Matt…he needs to be privy of these things as well. It shouldn't be all left on your shoulders young lady."

"Oh Doc, you know how he is... I'm sure he's completely mindless of all this stuff. I can only hope he'll be willing to work with me on this. " shrugging her shoulders at the thought of informing him of what he would have to do.

"Yea I know, but he's a big boy… he'll do it... that is if he knows what's good for him." Doc gave a fatherly wink back to his young friend, patting her hand. He was partial to the big ole public servant, but not to much when it came to Kitty's feelings, especially when it involved Matt hurting them.

"Thanks Doc...your a dear." Kitty placed a sweet kiss upon his cheek. "See ya later tonight for your night cap, Reverend" she quipped.


	11. Chapter 11 Unwanted in Dodge

The kindly physician watched through the window as the young auburn haired beauty floated away from his sight, Doc smiled nodding his head in approval of the young woman's self-determination to forge on into uncharted waters with one insensible young marshal. Kitty left Doc's office feeling a little more at ease, confident that she was doing the responsible thing. She certainly did want to be compared to any of those other girls looking for an opportunity out of the saloon in the way of an unsuspecting cowboy. Kitty knew enough about Matt Dillon that he would never allow himself to be railroaded into anything. She also knew that if it had ever happened to her and Matt, that there would be no question that he would do the honorable thing. Matt and honor fit like a glove, she smiled inside at the thought of his chivalry. He was everything she longed for in a man, sometimes truth be told she hated his gallantry. She believed that the one thing she hated the most, was his broad shoulders that had to carry the weight of Dodge City and all the Kansas Territory.

Matt had only made a few steps toward his office when his ear rang with a familiar friendly voice from across the broad walk.

"Mister Dillon," Chester called out picking up his limped pace in Matt's direction. "I saw Miss Kitty goin up to Doc's, she told me you'd be down his way… she not sick is she?" he quizzed worriedly.

"Oh no she's fine, just fine… Chester how's everything?" grinned Matt, knowing a barrage of question would be soon coming his way.

"Oh fairly quiet and all…just a little ruckus at the Oasis, why?" he questioned squinting up at Matt against the morning sun.

"Just wondering, I'm sure you noticed I wasn't in town last night. "Clearing his throat, Matt stepped up on the boardwalk to enter the jail's sanctuary.

"Oh heavens sake… I wouldn't be tell'n the truth if I said I didn't worry just a little bit over you and Miss Kitty, when ya didn't make it back to town." with a affirmative nod to his statement. "I guess the Ronniger's had enough room to put you and Miss Kitty up for the night…with all their children ya musta had to double up…I mean the children and all a'course." a weak smile graced his uneasy framed face.

"Yea Chester, ya might say we doubled up somewhat." Matt chuckled at Chester's uneasiness of his romantic relationship with Kitty.

"Mister Dillon, can I ask ya someth'n personal?" the younger man side stepped around looking for something to fix his eyes on.

"Sure…what is it?" Matt eased his large frame down behind his desk propping booted feet on the corner; he picked up a stack of papers. "Okay Chester lets have it."

Chester stood gazing through the widow, catching his unconcerned friend's reflection in the glass; Chester watched as the marshal absently looked over wanted posters, he spoke with an uncomfortable tone "Matt, how'd you get a girl like Miss Kitty?"

Dillon's eyes widened in disbelief of Chester's assuredness, he had never once in as many years as he could count, never had been addressed by Chester as anything other than 'Mister Dillon' and by the question that he had posed it was perplexing .

Matt stammered as he rose in a setting position, "I…I ah…, Chester is there something wrong."

"You gonna answer me or not?" Chester spun around to eye his bewildered friend.

"I guess so…I really don't know what to say…I guess Kitty and I found that we have a lot of things in common and we enjoy each others company… Why?" Matt didn't want to give any more explanation than that.

"Well she's purdy and sweet and gentle and in all…it's just ashamed…I mean…I find somebody I could get my mind on court'n… I spent my time visiting with her ever evening at the Long Branch since she'd got into town and then you come along and in half that time, she let'n you keep her out all night long…What do you got that I don't?…Oh goodness, I'm sorry about all this Mister Dillon... It's just you never took no real interest in any gal since I know'd ya…" he let out a long sigh, piercing Matt with his disappointed eyes.

Chester fidgeted with his fingers waiting for a reply from the only man he had ever considered his true friend. He understood that often there where times that Matt had his reasons for being upset with him. The marshal was a busy man and many of Chester's ramblings where carried lightly by Matt, but this time Chester was vehement about his feeling for Kitty and Matt would just have to hear him out.

Matt never once had been at a loss for words, but at this moment, he was a drowning man on dry land. "I'm going to be honest with ya Chester; I don't know what to say… I can't recall any other man calling me out over a woman before. To be quite honest I would hope you're not doing it right now…because I could never do you that way Chester…you know that." Matt didn't know if he should feel mad or proud of Chester for standing up to him as he was.

"Oh heavens no, did you think I was call'n you out Mister Dillon? I'd say I'm just hurt a little and jus speak'n my peace…I don't blame you if you want to be friendly with her in all…I mean I wouldn't give her up to you if'n it were the other way around…beg'n your pardon." Chester laughed nervously knowing the marshal could send him into next Sunday with only one half hearted punch.

"Look I've got a few things to get squared away…how about we go get something to eat after I'm finished getting caught up here?" Matt held out the olive branch to his young assistant.

"Yes sir, I'm just gonna do a few thangs before… I'll just be back around noon'ish." he smiled sheepishly back at Matt.

Chester pulled the door open only to run smack dab into ole' Doc. " Just on my way out…I'll be see'n ya Doc." He nervously squeezed his way past elderly man to escape any confrontation.

"Good gracious what was that all about?" Doc swiped his lip as watch Chester's hurried exit.

"Oh seems Chester had his eye set on court'n Kitty…Would ya believe it if I told ya he tried to call me out in some way or another or something to that …" Matt flipped his hand up in Doc's direction sill eying papers about his desk." Seems he believes he has more time invested in her than I have." shuffling stacks of endless wanted papers around.

The astounded old gent removed his hat and scratched his head in disbelief of Matt's account, "Chester…calling out you of all people." clicking his tongue with a twitch of his head. "Dangerous ground he's walking across."

"He wants to know what I've got that he doesn't when it comes to her." Matt bit his tongue against his bottom lip with a broad smile .

"Well for starters… I really don't see what she sees in you anyway… You do know you've got a special girl there?…I can only hope you can see that ." Doc pointed his finger as took a seat at the table across from Matt's desk.

"Now hold on… don't you start with me either." he laid the posters down and made eye contact with the old physician for the first time since Doc had entered the office. "I just had to douse water on Chester over her and now your beginning to spark."

"No, now listen to me…she's getting pretty serious …you know she came to visit me after you two got back into town this morning… Get me some coffee would ya." he motioned toward the stove.

Matt moved to grab up a coffee cup to fill Doc's request, "Yea, I have an idea of what your visit was all about," handing the steaming cup to Doc, "Didn't you sign some kind of patient, doctor oath… about keeping your mouth shut?" challenged the younger man.

"Yes, but this has nothing to do with her physical well being yet…unless…" he placed the cup to his lips, eyeing Matt reaction the whole time.

"Unless what?" Matt questioned uneasily, his blue eyes hard and fixed.

"She's concerned with precautions of preventing a pregnancy, Matt… and I feel as not only her Doctor, but her friend as well that it should not just her burden to bare." his point driven in hard.

"Don't you think you're a stepping in on me just a bit there ole fella." Matt laughed with anger-laced sarcasm.

"Not when it comes to Kitty I don't…Matt what would you do if you were to find out she was carrying your child… she could be right now as we speak…God only knows." the old man fought dirty when he felt necessary thinking surely Matt would take those blinder off at some point in time.

A pang of anxiety hit Matt forcefully, "Is she worried that she is…because we'll just have to worry about that if and when the time comes." He spoke out directly with a deep sigh, knowing that all along that his thoughtless actions with her could have just change his somewhat simple life forever.

"No, she didn't indicate a worry to me at the time, but your tone tells me more than you think Matt Dillon." The disappointment hung in Doc's voice.

"I know you can comprehend what I'm saying , Kitty understands that a child wouldn't be something I would want right now... if ever , but if it happened…well, I would do what had to be done. " Staring out the window in the direction of the Long Branch Saloon, Matt raked his teeth across his bottom lip, knowing his callused point was driven in hard.

Doc could sense that Matt was uneasy with the whole conversation and he began to feel an anger brew within him, "I'm not expecting you to be happy about something you obliviously don't want. I would hope you know she would never force you into anything that would make you have to decide between one thing or another… I wouldn't expect any less of you to do the proper thing by marrying her, and you know that she wouldn't want a child to be your only reason for you do that either…I hope you realize that. You can't open your life up to her, welcome her in like you have and expect her not long for the possibilities of more."

"That's not what I intended at all in the beginning… No strings, we were just supposed to enjoy each others company… Maybe someday, but I just don't want to think about all this right now." his statement was flat without remorse as he paced about the room.

The physician scoffed, "Remember that she has to deal with all that you bring to the table; she doesn't want to complicate it anymore than it already is." placing a hand on the young man shoulder. "Son, put yourself in her shoes just once."

"So I've have to be more careful…I have to stop and think huh." Matt smirked knowing the elder gent knew exactly where he was going with his statement.

"Well son, she's trying to save a lot of the heartache for the both of you…I suggest you do your part too. I know it may seem like I'm prying, but I'm really just trying to help." Doc fished a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket and extended it toward Matt. "Here's some reading on a new barrier for males to use, you might want to consider, to help prevent something unwanted right now."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Thanks Doc," turning the back in the Doctor's direction as he began to unfold it.

Matt watched out the window as his good friend passed by to the opposite side street. He read the medical testimony, word for word understanding exactly how this method was to work. Matt's quick grasp of hand fisted the piece of paper into a wrinkled ball, opening the stove door he threw the paper in as the clock on the wall chimed noon.


	12. Chapter 12 The Marshal of Dodge

Red glanced up from behind the bar, "Well hello there Chester, you're in earlier than usual," holding a mug up as to question if he should fill it for him.

"Oh no… No thanks Red; I was just look'n for Miss Kitty." Chester gazed about the saloon.

She's in the back office talking with Mr. Pence… I can go get her for ya." The bartender made a move toward the office door.

Chester did a light tap with his fist against the bar counter, "Awe that's all right Red… I'll just come back later." slowly hobbling toward the doorway, stopping just short of exiting; his brown eyes focused on the marshal making his way across the street to Delmonico's. The sight of his friend churned uncharacteristic bitterness deep within him, Chester wanted so badly to be all that Matt was, be able to do all Matt did, and to have all that Matt had.

"Chester… What's so interesting out there?" Kitty questioned looking out over his shoulder through the bat-wing doors.

"Huh… Oh, Miss Kitty… "Chester fumbled, pulling away from his thoughts, "Nothing much, just think'n about someth'n to eat that's all."

Kitty's blue eyes twinkled up at him, "Red mentioned that you wanted to see me." snaking her arm around his, she guided him to the nearest table. "So what is it you need to talk to me about?" She took a seat across from him.

Chester nervously played with his fingers, "Well… um… What would a woman be look'n for in a fella. Ya know, like if we were to be talkin about… well any fella here in Dodge City…"

Kitty had a feeling that she knew exactly where Chester was leading with his question. She figured it was best to be as honest as she possibly could without hurting his feelings, she would try her best to let Chester's pride go on unscathed by her answer.

"That's a good question Chester… I certainly can't speak for all the women of Dodge, but as for me… Well the fella would have to be someone I could relate. Someone who I had things in common with, or maybe had a past somewhat similar to mine." She paused for a moment, "Take Matt for instance… He never really had much of a family, he wondered from place to place looking for somewhere to fit in… a lot like me. He took on a job here that most people wouldn't. A job that doesn't make him very popular in society most often, but yet it's needed and just as important as the next one here in town… again like me." She stopped short of anything else. "Chester, most of all what I look for in a friend is just exactly what Matt has found in you. Someone who accepts him for whom and what he is. Someone who he knows will always be there for him… By his side through the good as well as the bad times." Kitty watched as the thin smile on Chester's face began to broaden.

"Oh goodness Miss Kitty… Look at the time; I've got to be meet'n Mister Dillon right about now over at Delmonico's." He stood from his chair making a motion with his hand toward the door, "Would you like to come and join us?"

Kitty smiled up from her seat, "Thanks, but I'm not all that hungry right now Chester. Say… why don't you and Matt find Doc and Festus and come back and join me for drink or two later on this evening." she winked.

"Well, I guess we'll be see'n ya later on tonight then." Chester limped backward though the exit.

The sound of the flapping saloon doors behind him gave Chester an odd since of relief; he was at resolve with only being a friend to Kitty. She had merely confirmed to him of the couples relationship that he had suspected all a long for quite sometime.

Chester would confidently bounce his way down the boardwalk to Delmonico's looking around the town, acknowledging all the young ladies that crossed his path with a renewed since of confidence.

He couldn't help but wonder if anyone of them might be just the right the one for him. There surely was a young lady out there looking for such a prize catch in Chester Goode.

The lanky assistant limped his way down to the café, he mulled over all that Kitty had said. Kitty would naturally be more suited for Mister Dillon; it all seemed to make perfect sense now. Chester realized how very little he and Kitty actually had in common, but he did quickly realize that they were right on the money when it came to choosing friends. You couldn't find any better than the ones that they shared.

The Long Branch sure is lively tonight, Matt thought as his eyes wondered about the smoke filled room. Kitty had been busy working behind the bar pretty much his entire visit this evening, but he was still content to enjoy some down time to unwind along side his usual company of Doc, Chester and Festus.

"How about the new girl the proprietor of this fine establishment went and hired this week?" Doc motioned with his beer mug in the direction of the young brunette over at the end of the bar.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "What about her?" a disconcerting scowl developed across his features; he took a halfhearted glance in the dark-haired woman's direction. She had a tiny five foot something frame and looked just barely a day past twenty, with her dark shinny mane of hair and mossy green eyes to compliment it, She was a sight to be hold alright, though he would never openly admit it to any of them.

"Oh so that's the new girl, huh." Chester craned his neck to give a better once over as he wondered about her possibilities for courting.

"Why… she ain't even fully grow'd yet, Doc. She's a bit too boney by Haggen standards… Now if 'n my ole' aint Fredealya Haggen was to lay an eyeball on her, she'd set out on a notion to thick'n her up some," chimed the scaggledy ole' hill man with a squint of his keen eye.

Doc rubbed across his face pointing back at Festus,"Haggen standards! … You mean to tell me that Haggens have some sort of standards. Oh you'll never convince me of that… no in a million years you won't"

"Haw haw all ya want… you old quackidy quack. Yea that's what I's a mean'n." Festus grumbled blowing out of the side of his whiskered cheek.

Chester spoke up to add to a positive to Festus' assertion," Well now Festus… I thank she's a might on the thin side myself, but for certain makes up for it with purdy looks in the face in all…. Don't ya thank Mister Dillon?" he nodded his head in agreement to his own added observation.

Matt's eyes fell back to Kitty as he answered the question, "Oh sure… she's fine… why?" the lawman was skeptical with his reply, all the time wondering what it was that was so interesting about that one female in particular.

The old physician rubbed across his mustache, "Mighty fine looking young woman if you asked me." Doc's lips puckered in a mischievous smile while his faded blue eyes glistening back at Matt.

Matt watched as Kitty made her way across the busy saloon to the table, "No one here asked you… you asked us… remember?" He chuckled as he raised the beer mug to his lips.

Pointing in the direction of the newest saloon girl. "Well let me just tell you something I learned today about that little gal…" Doc stopped mid sentence to watch as Matt rose to his feet to greet Kitty by pulling out a chair for her, "Oh Kitty… I was just telling the boy's here about your new gir… l… " His voice trailed off as he caught the pairs subtle exchange. Doc witnessed the display of the wordless communication between Matt and Kitty. They were so discreetly connected, joined together by no more than a mere gaze. Time all but stood still the moment the couple's blue eyes met, mingling intently in a sensual obscurity known only unto them. The Doctor couldn't help but mourn as he watched the two lovers publicly denied themselves of any physical contact. The couple would only allow their souls to embrace at that given time as they danced to the melody that fell silent unto crowded room around them.

Kitty broke away from Matt's gaze, "Well, hello gentlemen…" she quickly grabbed on to Doc's pause as an open invitation to finish his story, "Oh, um…. you mean the one about her coming to town to get her 'THE MARSHAL', she stated smugly shooting a glance over in the laws direction.

"Wh…at?" quizzed Chester, as if he didn't hear Kitty's statement all too clearly.

The hill man bit down on it hard and leaned in against the table, "Whad ya mean her git'n 'A Mar'shul' ?" Festus scoffed, blowing out of the side of his cheek at the craziest notion he had ever heard.

Folding her hands out in front of her on the green felt tabletop, Kitty began to chip away at a cuticle around the base of her fingernail. "Not… 'A'… 'THE' Marshal." Kitty bent in toward Festus and winked.

"Ain't that just about the darnedest thing you ever heard of?" spewed the old Doctor, shaking his head between chuckles from across the table.

"Well I declare… Mister Dillon?" questioned the marshal's assistant, who could hardly believe his string of such bad luck with women when the marshal was around. Once again, any hopes of a young lady with courting potential just went flying out the window. Every female around seemed to be in mind for something or another with the elusive cow town marshal.

Suddenly the new found attention made Matt a little hot under the collar, he reposition himself in his chair, "Now hold on just a gawl darn minute… Kitty if you were aware of all that, then why in the Hell did ya let Bill go and hire her for…. " Matt was now turning to get a better look at the young woman, "Who is she anyway?"

Kitty was angered at Matt's scolding tone and spoke flatly in her own, "Look here, you know I don't have a hand in the hiring of anyone who works in this place… Well, at least not yet. "She turned to leer in the direction of where the topic of their conversation was perch beside the bar.

"Her name is Ellie Campbell and I don't know all that much about her… except for the fact that she's here from Topeka. In addition, for your information she just recently filled all us girls in on what her intentions were with you and by then… Well Matt, it was too late... Bill had already given her a job." Kitty smiled sharply at Matt's unease over everything he had just heard.

Matt jumped in at Kitty's pause "Okay Kitty… Look, I'm sorry… I just don't understand, what does she mean… 'Get me'?"

"Matt, I'm going to go out on a limb here and take my best educated guess… I tend to believe that would be her way of expressing that she intends to 'get' as in 'marry' you 'The Marshal'… I'm pretty sure that would be it, ole' boy." Doc tugged at his ear, grinning through a slight chuckle.

"Oh sure… That's gotta be it, Doc …" Chester sarcastically replied with a shake of his head in agreement.

"Matthew, best not let yursef go and git hog tyed into murry'n no shemale… ya gotta be all slipperty and such." Festus nodded to Matt with a confirmatory wink, while catching a glimpse of Kitty out of the corner of his other eye. "Oh, well… begg'n yur parden Mizz Kitty." smiling weakly back from across the table at the redhead.

"Now, I'm certainly not one bit worried about her and you shouldn't be either, Matt." Kitty announced patting at his forearm in a more or less consoling fashion. "I'll let you all in on a little something… that is, just in case you didn't already know... Matt's not exactly what I would call 'the marrying kind'. So, I really don't think he has anything to fret about…. Or do you, Marshal?" She sarcastically puckered back over his way.

"I figure she'll catch on to him pretty quickly. Kitty, you yourself know all too well about that fear this here fellow has of matrimony." Doc goaded on," Oh… Say, how long has it been now that 'The Marshal's' been running from your shotgun?''

Slapping playfully at her elder friends arm Kitty belted out a raucous laugh, "Oh Doc… I quit counting along time ago. I don't think I could recall even if I had to. "

Seeing that Matt was getting more than a little bothered, Festus figured he would try a little lighthearted turn of the tables. "Matthew seems thares nary a notion as to pack yurself up and be a mov'n on to the next town… Looks as if'n yur gonna have yurself pert near stuck betwixt a rock and a hard playce with this'n h'year." He motioned with his mug in the red heads direction; a whiskery smile appeared behind the rim of his beer mug as he mumbled into the glass while taking a swig, "Not to mention that'n over they'r at the bar."

Leaning all his weight steadily against the table, Matt had had just about all he could handle at that point. "Okay you all just go on with your wise cracks and don't mind me… I'll just be on my way… that's if you all don't mind." Matt muttered as he pushed from his chair, "Well, I've got rounds to make… I'll a see you a little later Kitty. Goodnight Doctor… Festus… Chester." lightly pinching a thumb and forefinger against the brim of his hat, he nodded goodbye back at them while in motion of his departure.

"Hold up there Mister Dillon… I'll join ya." Chester began to get up from his chair, taking a last quick gulp of beer.

Shooting a glance back around the table, "No, never you mind Chester… Why don't you just stay here with the rest of my dear friends and have some more fun at my expense." barked Matt turning once again toward the exit.

"Why Doc, see what'cha gone and dun… you made ole' Matthew scurry outa h'year like a yearl'n calf with a hot brand'n iron on its heels." scoffed Festus.

"Oh shaw… What I did… I'll have you know you prodded him just as much as I did… and I'll tell you something else… It's not too often that I get to give that over grown civil servant such a time as this one. A man's got to seize the golden opportunity when it comes along." the seasoned physician winked in Kitty's direction.

Kitty smirked, "Your incorrigible… you know that, Doctor Adams?"

"Incorrigible…? More like just plain old and callous, if ya were to ask me." Chester refuted.

Shaking his head at Chester's assertion, "Well nobody asked you… now did they? Now seems to me… if I wasn't so old… and callous… Well, I'd buy another round or two of drinks for the table," growled the Doctor.

Pointing at the empty beer mug in front of him, "Wa… Chester… Awe, see now what'cha gone an dun… ru'end it for all the rest of us." pouted Festus over the squandered opportunity.

"Red," Kitty motioned her head to the three men who remained seated at the table "Would you bring another round for the boy's on me." Kitty shook her head, "Come to think of it you're all incorrigible in one way or another."

Ellie stood her ground in the doorway, holding on to the bat-wing doors as if they were her hostage. Matt Dillon would have to cross past her vast plain before he acquired his retreat from the saloon.

Dillon prepared himself for the encounter, as he grew nearer to the young beauty; "Ma'am," tipping his hat, hoping this would be a short exchange and easily brush right on by her through the establishment's exit.

She stopped him standing almost eye level with him atop the platform step of the doorway, "Oh I'm no Ma'am… Ellie, if you would be so kind… Ellie Campbell.

I've been admiring you from afar, marshal… I'm not sure, but I seem to recall hearing your name… Dillon was it?" she held out her hand with a coaxing wiggle of her dainty fingers.

Matt turned to glance back at the corner table where his friends remained absorbed in their conversation. "Matt Dillon, Ma'am… excuse me… Miss Campbell, "he reluctantly took her hand lightly into his not wanting to be too personal with his touch.

She griped his hand firmly, "Well isn't that quite a name, just perfect as can be for such a handsome man. I'm sure it's Matt as in the biblical book of Matthew." Ellie squeezed his ruff hand firmly. "My… My… such a big ole'masculine thing you are." licking her plump ruby lips, "I just bet everything you do is in a big ole'way." Ellie's southern drawl gushed from her mouth as she batted her long black eyelashes up at him.

Matt broke from the awkward moment, "Excuse me, but I better be making my rounds… nice to meet you, Miss Campbell." he moved forward trying to push past her.

Ellie immediately extended her hand with an ever so slight touch of her delicate fingers, she brushed against the silver badge upon Matt's chest. Her hand slowly traveled downward from his chest to his stomach, where her fingertips teasingly danced at the buckle of his gun belt resting low upon his hips. Matt's body surged with the unwelcome twinge that radiated just below her touch. The young woman was very aware of the impact her assaults had generated, she leaned up into Matt's ear whispering, "Oh my… I see you do that in a big ole' way too." her eyes turned dark with accomplishment as she sashayed seductively back toward the bar.

The bewildered lawman plowed forcefully through the bat-wing doors out into dry heat of the Kansas night; he made two full strides down the boardwalk before stopping to push the weathered Stetson back upon his head. 'What the Hell just happened… Damn… What are you doing to me' Matt tried in vain to re-adjust the uncomfortable swell between his legs. This all but natural male reaction disgusted him to the very core now. How could his body physically betray him like that, he had absolutely no feelings for the woman at all. His mind flooded with thoughts of what he should tell Kitty... would he even tell Kitty. He couldn't even imagine how she would react to what had just happened? Matt figured it was best if just left alone for now, he took in a deep breath; 'Oh, this was going to be a problem and a big ole' one at that.'

He wondered just what this brash young woman was up too, she surely wasn't really that interested in him, there had to be something more to it. He would just have to incorporate Kitty's help; she would need to keep her eyes and ears open for any information that might help in finding out exactly what this Ellie Campbell was doing here in Dodge.

Matt gave one last glance back at the saloon; he was confident that he would be returning to share what few remaining hours he had left before daybreak with the redhead he had grown so fond of. Matt's booted feet hastily chewed the wood planks beneath his large frame; his right hand laid its claim across the town rattling each doorknob of Dodge City's business district.

He carried on with purpose about his way; a slight hint of guilt began to blanket across the corners of his typically passive face. The completion of Matt's rounds drew near an end; the shame of the whole vile encounter with Ellie began to gnaw away at the pit of his stomach. Matt tried to move past the thoughts and put them out of his mind. He took in a deep breath as he rounded the corner as the staircase to her room came into view. Matt figured it would matter anyway, one look into her deep sapphire blue eyes, he would do what he did best... cave and bare his burdens. He would just simply lay it all out and only for hope for her understanding.

Kitty heard the ever so slight jingle of his spurs as Matt's rhythmic stride quietly weighted each wooden run up the staircase. This sound would be her cue to dab a little perfume over all those special areas in hopes that his favorite fragrance would lure him right to every spot.

Kitty stopped to take one last glance in the mirror before heading to greet him at the back door. Matt extended his hand to grasp the doorknob just as it open abruptly; a bright light immediately illuminated around the female shape now standing before him.

"Kitty?" Matt took a step backward trying to focus on the fuzzy halo the light formed around the small figure in front of him; he had to squint his eyes to adjust to the light.

Matt would soon be shocked to learn that he was face to face with none other than Ellie Campbell, clad in only a flimsy white cotton gown. Her shapely body was on grand display from under the shear almost transparent material that left absolutely nothing for his imagination.

"Well, what a surprise… Matt Dillon has come a calling late tonight." Ellie reached both arms up above her head in a teasing stretch, "You're restless too, huh." she brought her hand down to play seductively with her dark locks of hair.

The tall lawman's blue eyes reluctantly fixed upon her delicate well-defined features, the dark nipples of her erect breast called out to him hungrily.

"Finishing up my rounds," Matt cleared his throat, making his way to create a cautious distance between them. He only managed to place his left foot on the lower step, before hesitating to surveying the dimly lit alley over his shoulder; he had been around long enough not to smell the stench of some type of ambush in the making. "Just checking the last few doorknobs… making sure everything closed up tight for the night."

Ellie was well aware of Matt's unease as she moved in as close as his body would allow her to, "Seems like checking for unlocked doors back here wouldn't be such a priority for you… You must have something special waiting for you in there… " she motioned at the door behind them.

"I'm only here doing my job… that's what the government pays me to do in this town, Miss Campbell." Matt replied with his best poker face, wondering the whole time just where the hell that Kitty might be right now.

"Oh…Yes I realize your paid to protect and serve each and every citizen of this fine community in all, but I somehow get the feeling that when your daily duty ends… your nightly duties call for your serving one individual in particular… one like Kitty Russell maybe? I'm sure you will agree that I'm quite correct with those assumptions. " Ellie's words spewed like venom from a rattler's fangs.

Matt glared back at the young woman unable to believe her assuredness in the regards to his relationship with Kitty. Their silence was interrupted by a sudden crash of broken glass from darkness below. Matt flexed his right hand gripping tightly around the worn elk bone handle of his colt revolver. Ellie too reached out in that same direction meeting with his charge, her small hands blanketed Matt's, disrupting the motion of his draw only to force the gun back down toward the leather holster.

Kitty had just stepped out onto the platform as a multitude gunshots rang out form the darkened cover of the alley below. "Matt…!" Kitty's cry echoed throughout the darkness of the alleyway.

Matt felt an immediate sting from the one lone slug that had pierced his flesh, bring with it an intense burning sensation that engulfed his entire body. The blow from the bullet forced him to cascade backward; Matt made no attempt at regain his footing. The Marshal's crimson red blood rained across Ellie's white gown as he desended. The efforts to maintain his lucidity would be futile, a dark haze as thick as a boggy marsh fog had already began it's decent over him. Kitty watched helplessly as Matt was cut down before her very eyes, and now he rested motionless on the ground below.

Kitty rushed down the stairs past Ellie, who was sobbing hysterically, her blood spattered body wilted over the banister rail. Kitty dropped to her knees, collapsing in the scarlet mud that had pooled out around Matt's lower body. She scooped his limp hand up into her own; she could feel his frail attempt to clinch to her grasp.

"Oh please… Matt, please… Just hold on," she shook him, brushing sweat soaked tresses from across his brow, "Cowboy, you hang in there for me… you hear me, Matt… Oh my…" Kitty looked around for any help, she yelled back at Ellie. "Stop you're wailing and go get him some help… As God as my witness woman, if you don't go and go 'NOW 'I will rip you to shreds with my bare hands…!"

Ellie slowly climbed to her feet, slithering down the stairs pressing as closely to the wall as she could, "Where… I don't know the town."

"Please… just go up the alley to the street and yell for help. I am begging you Ellie… Please!" Kitty's outburst was full from the fear that had consumed her as she felt Matt's hand slip from her grasp. "He maybe dying Ellie… Please, he's all I have!" Kitty helplessly laid her head upon his chest, a comfort she had performed countless times before in the bed they often shared together. A thoughtless action that was a comfort more to her than anything, it was often the way she helped ease him when he was troubled, a way to simply relay to him that she would always be there for him no matter what.

Ellie ran her way up the dark alley onto Front Street where she recognized two men as the marshal's acquaintances. "Help… He needs the Doctor…" her breath quickened, "I need the Doctor… "

"Hold up gurl… Whad ya need'n the Doc fur… you hurt somewheres?'' the scruffy Hillman quizzed taking notice of her blood soaked garment.

The young girl took a deep breath, "It's the marshal, and he's been shot back behind the saloon there.

"Matthew shot! Chester, you two go git ole'Doc." Festus' spurs chimed loudly through the darkness quickly making way to the back of the saloon.

"Mizz Kitty?" whispered Festus as he knelt down beside them.

Kitty's ashen face rose to look up from Matt's chest, "Festus, we've got to do something… he's going to bleed to death."

Festus began to look his lawman friend over. "All this h'year bloods a cumm'n from this leg," pulling a bandana from his back pocket Festus tied it tightly around Matt's right leg just above the knee.

Doc pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers that had began to gather. "Here… Move out of the way!" his eyes widened in shock at the ghastly sight of his blood soaked young friend. "Kitty… what happened here?" he questioned while furiously accessing his patient.

"I don't really know… I heard Matt coming up the stairs and I made my way out to meet him. Oh Doc, it all happened so fast… I stepped out and saw him on the staircase talking with Ellie; I heard gunshots and Matt went down."

Doc hurriedly ripped the material of pant leg apart to expose the blood bubbling wound just above the right knee; absent-mindedly the physician grabbed Festus' hand and pushed it firmly against the bullet hole. "Festus I can't stress to you how important it is to keep your hand as tight as you can there… he can't afford to loose anymore of his blood."

"Yes sir." Festus replied, understanding the severity of the situation his lawman was in.

Kitty looked into the elder physicians tearing eyes, "Doc, could he loose the leg?"

"Honey, I wish I could tell you that the leg was all I'm worried about loosing… "Doc spared reluctance in answering her question the only way he could.

"Come on, there's no time to move him to my office…lets get him up to one of these rooms back here… well come on,there's no time to be wasting… Red, you and Rudy get over to my office and grab everything that is not nailed down… Instruments, medicines and bandages… Bring the cabinets and the draws if you have to… I mean everything. "

"Take him to my room… to the right… all the way to the end of the hall." Kitty called out watching as the men hoisted Matt's limp frame up the stairs.

Ellie reappeared along with a consoling Chester by her side, "Miss Kitty, I'm so sorry… I just froze from fright."

"You better be… you may have well cost him his life. Ellie, when this is all over your going to have a lot of explaining to do." Kitty held back as much of her anger as she could.

"Doc is there anything I can do for Mister Dillon?" inquired a helpless Chester.

"Why yes Chester, there sure is… Go find the piece of cowardly scum that did this to Matt and I wish you'd try your damnedest to put a bullet in him for each one of us." Doc extended his arm around Kitty's waist as they ascended the stairs together.

"Yes Sir, I thank I could do just that." Chester fixed his eyes on Ellie.


	13. Chapter 13 A Shooting in Dodge

Doc Adams had transformed the lavish parlor into what would be his make shift operating room. Kitty silently watched as the Doctor feverishly worked over his patient directing Ma Smalley along with his every move.

"Now Ma, I'm going to need you to be ready to hold to this clamp… If I can contain the bleeding ri…gh…t…, right here… Ma, if you can take a hold… gently, easy like… " The elder surgeon dabbed his forearm against his sweat-drenched brow. "All these bone fragments have to come out of there before I can piece this artery back together." Doc hastily plucked boney slivers from the lawman's flesh.

Ma Smalley's voice was just above a whisper as she glanced over in Kitty's direction, "The leg's beginning to look awful dark, Doc. "

The physician spoke frankly, never once removing his eyes from his patient. "Yes I know… it doesn't have adequate blood flow at all right now. There is no other choice than to graft that vessel back together now. The bone fragments will just have to stay. "

The lawman lay lifeless upon the settee, his body there on display with nothing more than a mere sheet draped over his midsection to contain his modesty. Matt's once vibrant fleshly tone had all but faded into the pallid color cloth covering him. Kitty fought back her tears from the horrid sight; swells of emotion began to churn away inside her. If Matt was to loose the leg his life as he had known would be all but over for him, Matt would never willing accept that as any kind of just fate. The screams of self-pity echoed inside her, desperate pleas for him not regain his consciousness; to drift of into an unknown void shamefully toyed inside her head.

Unable to endure anymore of the pain Kitty slowly turned and made her way to the chair beside the open window. She scanned over the items draped across the arm of the chair, his gun-belt, pale blue shirt, buckskin vest and tan denim jeans, all remnants of Matt's very existence tossed mindlessly upon it. Kitty angrily scooped the beloved items up into her arms clinging to them tightly.

A light breeze from the window danced across the belongings, stirring a hint of Matt's familiar masculine scent, but that welcomed aroma was all too quickly over come by the poignant iron metallic bloody stench that had permeated material.

Kitty lost the battle, her weakened frame wilted against the chair cushion knocking Matt's sweat stained Stetson to rest upon the floor. Kitty noticed a folded pieces of paper tucked neatly behind inside band; unfolding the tattered pieces of parchment, she discovered following …

This letter shall notify the U.S. War Department, Washington, DC. of the unfortunate death of one U.S. Marshal Matthew Dillon. I request that the burial be at my own expense; the money will be located in a pocketbook in my saddlebags. It will also be known that no stone shall mark my grave; instead, I simply request a modest wooden cross to mark the burial site.

The items listed in my possession, all the contents on my person along with my horse and gear shall be sent to my last place of residence, Dodge City, Kansas. My request is that all personal belongings be given accordingly to my closest of family as follows…

To Dr Galen Adams, a close friend who was more like a father to me… One elk bone pocket knife that once belonged to my father.

To Chester Goode, the brother I never had… My buckskin gelding with outfit and rigging.

To Festus Haggan, my good and loyal friend… My colt 45 revolver and holster.

To Bess Ronniger, the friend I loved as a sister, One silver locket that once belonged to my mother.

To Kathleen Russell, a beautiful, strong and loving woman whom from the first time I met captivated me as no other…. I return the room key that ultimately unlocked my heart and soul to a love and security that I had never known existed until with you. I knew with out a doubt you were the one on that fateful evening when you gave up the night of dancing to baby sit the Ronniger children instead. I have held dear in my heart the images of you as my wife and the mother of my children from that very day. Honey I regret that you are learning of this at my untimely death.

I leave to you the gold band that I would have placed on your left ring finger someday. Our dear friend Bess has the ring in her possession, I had asked her to keep it for me in the hopes that someday the time would come for us to be together. I'm sorry that the someday I promised you never arrived. I could only wish for the touch of your lips from that day. I love you.

~Matt Dillon~

Tears streamed down her face, in all her years of knowing Matt Dillon, he had never once given her any indication in the regards to the words she had just read. Yes some time had come to pass and they had grown quite comfortable with one another and had talked of this and that, but never in the details that he had scripted.

Kitty ran a hand across the tattered denim pants in hopes of locating some of the items Matt had documented. Brushing against something rigid deep in the right front pocket, she earnestly reached in to obtain its contents; pulling out the worn elk bone pocketknife. This memento was the only lasting possession he would have to claim of his father, this priceless treasure Matt would carry without fail.

She continued on, probing the opposite pant pocket, it contained what was left of a months worth of his government pay, only a few dollars of pocket change more or less.

Kitty moved on to unpin the U.S. Marshal badge from the bloodied blue shirt; she rubbed a finger across dark holes it had worn into the fabric leaving its mark behind, the all but ruined shirt that had little more than a month worth of wear.

She moved on to look over his weathered leather vest, thinking all the time how much she absolutely hated the damn thing, simply because it hid all of Matt's best assets. All the ones she loved above his waist at least… his broad shoulders and those wonderful chest muscles of his.

Searching the vest pockets, one held the locket tied with red ribbon to a lone key, the key would fit her bedroom door, given to him sometime ago as a token of her love and devotion to only him. The silver locket once his mother's; a Mexican bauble given as a wedding gift to her from his father some forty years earlier. Kitty smiled fondly over the pieces she held in her hand, items that detailed his life he collected throughout his years and so lovingly carried on him without fail. She learned yet another secret that Matt kept frfom her up until this day, the gold band. She closed her watery blue eyes longing once again for yet another answer to her silent prayer, only this time that they would be able to face anything as long as they faced it together and bonded by the gold band as one.

Doc's voice echoed through Kitty's daydream, "Kitty, honey… I want you to take some of these powders I'm going to give you and try to get some rest." his hand gently squeezed her shoulder.

Staring out the window Kitty lifted the papers up to the elder man that stood beside her, "Doc, I found these tucked inside Matt's hat band. The things he wrote… His words made my heart melt, but… why he didn't tell me all those things before now…" She took in a deep breath. "What if it's too late?"

Doc took the papers, placing his glasses across his face he began to read. After a long silent pause, he cleared his throat, folding the papers back as they once were, he handed them back to Kitty, "Well, I don't know what you read… What I read was the last will and testament of a dead man and Matt is certainly not that… So why don't you just put these back where you found them."

"Doc, did you know about any of this?" Kitty questioned him.

Doc watched as her eyelids slowly closed over her fatigued blue eyes, "Only the details I needed to know." he gently repositioned Kitty's tired body to rest comfortably in the chair, "You just rest now sweet heart, I'm sure Matt will be willing tell you all you want know when he gets some of his strength back."

Kitty grabbed the old physician's wrist, "You promise."

The elder doctor placed his free hand over Kitty's grasp and patted, "His hold on life has always been mighty strong… He is awful weak, but I don't see him given up without a fight. Kitty, I'll be honest with you, Matt's leg is in a bad way. I just can't…" Doc shook head, "Well, I just don't know… I'm afraid that it will never be the same again. Matt may never be able regain full use of it. That's just something that only time will tell." Swiping across his mustache turning to observe his patient.

Doc draped a quilt across the redhead, "You need rest, I don't have time to be worrying about you." he leaned down and placed a loving kiss upon her forehead.


End file.
